


【弹丸论破】浮冰

by shanyoumuxi



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, 囚禁, 思念体, 金钱交易
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanyoumuxi/pseuds/shanyoumuxi
Summary: 你和我的相遇是两座冰川的相遇，我们遥遥相望、无法互相温暖，最终渐行渐远。
Relationships: Hinata Hajime&Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

短信“叮咚”的提醒音响起，不用翻开狛枝也知道那是希望峰市发布的台风预警，有他号码的除了班主任和警方不做他想，而他从未出格到需要家访。说来今天已经是第三条，也不知道该夸尽职尽责还是手机质量好到泡水了还能用。  
雨下得噼里啪啦，平均每秒数十次的撞击平铺整个伞面，产生类似水压的质感。天空阴沉得发黑，再加上密密麻麻的雨幕遮住视线，要不是爆豆一样砸在地面的水声简直会有被丢进深海的错觉。  
举着冒雨买的透明伞，狛枝尽量忽视织物打湿黏在身上的不适，低着头快速往家赶。  
也许是该接受索尼娅桑的好意搭趟便车。  
但这个想法略过脑海又被迅速遗忘，他并不习惯于和人有施舍的关系，不管作为哪一方，一旦有了交集必然产生联系，有了联系等着的可就是一大堆麻烦事。他不喜欢这个。  
下一刻风势骤起，雨幕被风席卷着从左边斜卷着扑向狛枝，他努力双手压低伞，龟速往前挪。但雨势太大，雨水从伞顶缝合的缝隙顺着伞柄往下流，湿滑得握不住把手。抵着抵着好容易停了一点，右边来的更大的风势立马填补了空缺。  
这次手里的伞直接被吹翻了，倒着成了个封底的漏斗，狛枝“啊”了一声，手没稳住就见伞被吹进了一边的路口，正好卡在里面电线杆和墙的缝隙。  
该死。  
狛枝把包举过头顶，三两步跑着去捡免得再被风吹跑。  
小路没有灯，现在的天气下更是暗得像是晚上，狛枝不得不注意脚下免得踩到什么。也不知道是不是他冒雨的霉运总算换了点好运，事情顺利得不可思议，狛枝弯腰去够伞的时候寻思着哪里不对。  
长久游走于危险的直觉出于生存本能变得敏锐，狛枝预感到有什么重大变故即将发生，如同过去十几年一样足以改变他的人生轨迹。他将再一次得到抑或失去什么。不过也无需烦扰，不幸的背后必有幸运，幸运后用以支付代价的不幸又会招致幸运，只要期待着忍耐着追逐着名为幸运的甘美果实。  
按捺着内心的激动，狛枝弯腰捡起伞。什么也没有发生，敲落的雨点砸得人生疼，雨幕里就连呼吸都更费力，像是从水里汲取氧气。巷子里还是黑漆漆的，狛枝淋成落汤鸡似得缩在雨伞下。  
啊啊，白期待一场。  
这么想着狛枝兴致缺缺往回走，这个天气肯定也没有外卖，回家的话吃饭也是个问题。  
他脚步一顿。  
路口的纸箱堆被雨水泡软了，正巧垮下来两个挡住了路，而更显眼地则是纸箱缝隙间露出的东西。  
狛枝眯起眼。  
光线昏暗但是横在脚下的确实是手没错，五指分开掌心朝上，虽然也可能是蜡像或者娃娃，但那个形态毫无疑问是“人类的手”。  
他踢开纸箱，掩埋底下的人形保持靠墙的姿势蜷着腿，两只手垂在身旁，其中一只正是狛枝看到的。虽然看不见脸但是从身形判断是高中生，而且是个男生。  
狛枝蹲下身试探对方呼吸，微弱的气流拂过手指。  
看来不用成为第一目击证人了。  
“……”男生手指动弹了一下。  
狛枝：“同学？醒醒，你还好吗？”  
男生：“……J…”  
狛枝：“同学？”  
抬起的手拽住狛枝的校服外套，袖口还在滴水，那个人终于吐出了清晰的字句。  
男生：“JIU…救救我……”  
原以为会遇到起码是连续杀人魔，追杀反侦察搜集尸块之类，突然一下降到校外的小混混斗殴救助，说实话狛枝心里有点不爽。当然对于重伤者他也不至于见死不救，说不准这次的预感其实是混混团体报复，被机车勒住脖子拖过一条街呢。  
狛枝露出了清爽的常用笑容：“那个，说是救人可是这方面我不怎么擅长，不过受伤了我还是可以帮忙跑腿，有需要电话也可以借给你。”  
“救救、我……”  
“对了，去医院的话垫付的住院费我可以出，没关系的那里肯定很安全。”  
“救……”  
狛枝有些不耐烦了，他不想和一个毫无价值的陌生人啰嗦，也希望对方能识趣些。狛枝瞟见对方正装校服的胸口放了校卡，便伸手去拿。吸水的布料贴着卡片，要稍微用力才抽出来。  
“借看下校卡等会儿我送你回去……嗯？希望峰学院？！哇，我们也算是同学——”  
戛然而止。

希望之峰学院  
预备学科  
日向创

这些已经足够让狛枝将对方从需救助的麻烦对象划入救了也没用的家伙里。  
把校卡放回原位，对方似乎也力竭了，松开死拽着狛枝外套的手。单手撑在膝盖上准备起身，狛枝打算当做什么都没发生过离开这里。  
这种无聊事情也让他神经紧张，想来是希望峰学院过的太平和。  
“救救我。”  
说着求救的话，仰起脸却露出了绝望的表情，已经彻底腐败了啊预备学科。狛枝想着。  
也许是知道求救也没用，男生扫了一眼狛枝又低下头，雨水顺着他的鼻尖滴滴答答打在湿透的黑西装上。  
撑着透明伞，狛枝再一次走入风雨中，这一次他走的相对顺利很多。风还是那么大而且逆风，却没有变来变去的折腾人，熬一段路就能撑回家。  
一只手撑伞顶风，狛枝掏出手机，摁了几个键还是黑屏。电子元件还是不耐水，毕竟不是索尼。  
狛枝却不耐烦了。偏偏这时候坏，明摆着逼他做选择。  
啧。这份恶心到家的不幸会带来同等的幸运的吧。  
他皱着眉，干脆利落转身顺着风向回跑，花的时间还不及一半。那家伙还坐在那里，没了箱子的遮挡雨直接砸在他身上顺着往下淌，听见脚步声也不抬头。  
说他是弃犬都抬举，好歹狗还会找地方躲雨，这家伙除了一口气跟狛枝最开始猜的尸体没什么差别。  
恶心又无力的熟悉表情。  
一把抓住手把对方拽起来，狛枝觉得今天的自己简直三月标兵。扯着把人拽到伞底下，本来就小的空间一下子挤两个一米八的男生顿时有些吃不消，肢体挨挨挤挤的，男生衣服的水都蹭到狛枝身上。狛枝没办法还得一只手撑着对方。  
狛枝：“你这家伙不至于腿都不能用了吧。”  
傻愣着的对方有些迟缓，但他明白过来后点头，站直了身体随即想要退出伞的空间。  
狛枝一把拉住他：“你给我过来——”  
“我、跟着你……”  
“预备学科的脑子连跟的意思都不理解？”  
男生沉默了。  
他过了一会儿开口：“预备学科……”  
这个时候狛枝一把把他拽出了巷口，暴风雨再次扑来，噼里啪啦的水声淹没了一切。输出靠吼都没用。  
两个人如同深海的两尾鱼，在压力和轰隆声被无限放大的雨幕快速穿行，消失在视线可及的灰黑天幕的尽头。


	2. Chapter 2

台风登陆的暴雨让整座城市的交通陷入瘫痪，希望之峰学院也通过家庭联系发布了休假三天的通知。  
把放假通知和广告邮件一通扫入回收站，狛枝一口饮尽杯底残余的牛奶，接着起身想要去冰箱再取些。窗外依旧在下雨，没有之前大却连绵不绝，好像全世界的水都集中在希望峰，恨不得一天下完。  
潮湿得只能烘干衣服，床褥和衣服的棉织品总有有种半润的触觉。更别说外卖停送，不得不自力更生。所以说下雨也很烦。  
狛枝经过客房前，摆着的餐盘里的食物分毫未动，就连水杯的水也未少一滴。  
把彻底冷掉的食物送进垃圾桶，算上这次已经是第七回了，兴起捡预备学科回家已经是第三天。要不是偶尔起夜喝水能听见房里的脚步声，狛枝真以为对方死里面了。  
喝着冰牛奶，狛枝饶有兴致盯着窗外。  
雨幕随着风势飘摇倾斜，打在玻璃上噼里啪啦的汇成水流淌下，可以想象这样的无数溪流汇聚，形成一条流程极短的巨河灌进排水系统后回流，缓慢淹没城市的景象。配合这样背景的是灰黑的云层，厚重的霉色云块显得昏昏沉沉，不开灯总觉得看不清。狛枝懒得去够开关。那张缺乏色素的脸因为光线不足像蒙了灰。  
其实滂沱大雨的天有什么可看的呢？  
所有人待在自己的方格里，用来擦肩而过的道路抹去了，剪除了这层微薄关系后方格便成了名副其实的孤岛。可岛都点着灯，整座城市缓慢淹没，那些在方格里的人们互相拥抱亲吻。你从自己的孤岛看过去灯火辉煌，一座座孤岛是一个个家，到头来还是只有你一座孤岛。  
“咔擦。”  
杯子放在桌上，闭着眼狛枝长叹口气。他也不明白自己为什么叹气，也许是无意识，也许他有点累了。这样休息一下也不坏，狛枝想。  
可短暂的静谧没有持续多久，房门开合后，脚步声从楼梯传来。  
狛枝还是闭着眼，直到脚步声经过他，走到玄关了，他才幽幽开口：“道谢也不要求了，离开前连向救过命的主人打声招呼都不会吗？”  
脚步一停。  
“……谢谢你。”  
三天没进食喝水的声音好听不到哪去，但能分辨出是少年的音色。  
遮着眼的手放下，双腿交叠，狛枝问道：“这么大的雨你打算去哪？这里是郊区，现在交通瘫痪也打不到车。”  
少年鞠躬：“请你再借我一把伞。”  
狛枝：“没道理我有就必须借吧。本科的人再有才能，也没必要因为怜悯预备学科分出微不足道的一点，也做不到就是了。”  
似乎对于狛枝的话感到疑惑，但那疑惑也只持续了一瞬，名为日向创的少年再次鞠躬：“非常感谢你的收留，这样就可以了。”  
说完就往外走。  
一点也没有收到刁难的反应，狛枝都楞了一下，直接导致他抓人晚了点，对方打开门一只脚都迈出去了，狛枝才抓住他的左手。  
“你去哪？”  
狛枝眉头皱得死死的。  
日向回答得很自然：“不知道。”  
“就这样出去？”  
“嗯。”  
日向扫了眼自己的衣服，白衬衫黑西裤，并不觉得有什么不妥。倒是狛枝有点明白了，他换了个问题：“你叫什么名字？”  
日向沉默了很久。  
“抱歉，我不记得了。”  
预料之中的回答。  
坐在暴雨的小巷发呆，对于挑衅没有反应，沉默寡言总像在走神，谈话和逻辑没有问题，不像是因为心理障碍或赌气出走。串起来思考，最大可能性就是失忆。狛枝快速滤了一遍现状，虽然不排除是装傻，但是故意巴结本科和逃避仇家的话，整个计划的漏洞都太多，对方的举动也自相矛盾。  
还在想着，日向已经抽出手又要往外走。虽然这个收留的好心人很热心，日向、少年不想给对方添麻烦。  
一个人住的开销本就很大，平白无故加他一个，又是不知道身份的可疑人士。不管是安全还是经济，在不得不开口赶走他前，还是自己主动比较好。空白的记忆没有教导让少年做出这样的决定，但是他下意识选择了对他人更有利的方向，哪怕现在自己身无分文，连自己是谁都不知道。  
狛枝追上去再次把人拉回来。  
“还有什么事吗？”  
半边肩膀已经被屋檐的水打湿，日向站在门外，草绿的虹膜映着狛枝。  
普通人失去记忆也是普通，并不会变得多么不同，顶多在无个性后缀上一个渺小的失忆标签。顶着看过就会忘记的脸，和千万个路人一样，路上擦肩而过也认不出来。消失也没人在意，去世也不会有人哀悼，普通到死掉替代品也多得可以买一送一的程度。  
狛枝把日向拉进家门，直直拽进浴室。  
狛枝：“沐浴露和花洒开关在那。没记忆但开关总会用吧？红色是热水蓝色是冷水，温度自己调，换洗衣物我会帮你放在门口架子上。”  
日向：“等等我直接走就……”  
狛枝：“想死可以跳楼，割腕和毒药我也有心得保证一次到位。装可怜给谁看？这里可没有你的母亲。”  
接着一脸嫌弃地远离了日向。对方身上穿着的还是三天前捡回来的衣服，湿衣服穿三天也得亏是笨蛋体质。狛枝心里甚至隐隐觉得自己闻到了发酵的酸味。  
一把拉上浴室门，在放好换洗衣物后狛枝上了二楼客房。  
还好，没想象中可怕，只有空气不流通的轻微霉味。  
抱着床单被褥下来，听见浴室的水声，狛枝总算舒缓了眉头。一股脑把东西塞进洗衣机，狛枝考虑要不要干脆换个床垫。  
毕竟他打算收留那个预备学科。  
虽然应该是短时间，但是狛枝不打算搞得像虐待一样，当做是客人好好招待就好。他也不是经济拮据或是有特殊嗜好。  
不过要买东西的话冰箱存货也不够，还有想买的几款杂志和书，真的再加一个人也要买相应的衣物和日用品。床垫之类的倒是可以网购，食品和日用品还是要去附近的超市。  
七七八八计划着就有许多事，琐碎又麻烦，之后也预想得到两个人性格不合的摩擦。开了灯，狛枝坐在沙发上柔和了眉眼，灰绿的眼睛眯起。  
总比一个人遥望灯火要好。

“打扰了？”  
日向敲敲门板，洗好澡的他套着狛枝的白T恤和裤子，两人身形相仿乍一看也合适。当然内裤用的是没开封的。  
狛枝一扬下巴，示意他在对面坐下。  
狛枝：“虽然这对话迟了些，姑且还是问一下，你还记得多少？”  
日向想了一会儿：“除了在那条巷子遇到你，其他事情都没有印象了。”  
狛枝：“字看得懂吗？日常物品的使用呢？”  
日向点点头。  
狛枝：“这样吗……”  
看着若有所思的狛枝，日向有些不安，他觉得自己可能又给别人添麻烦了，随即起身打算再次告辞。  
“如果你失忆到还剩那么一点大脑的话，请好好想一下现状。”  
日向不明所以。狛枝嗤笑一声。  
“首先，你出现地点是小巷的纸箱下，明显是为了遮盖你不被人察觉。”狛枝慢条斯理，“其次，你没有任何【过往】的记忆。也许是你自己逃避——这是最好的情况，更糟糕且合理的情况是有人不想你知道。再三，社交媒体和新闻没有任何失踪案报道，说明你的失踪被压下去了。”  
日向听到最后也明白了：“你是说……我在被人追杀？”  
狛枝：“那是俗套小说的说法哦。不如想想看，一个人到底有什么价值值得被如此对待。”  
日向：“……”  
日向：“我、忘掉的记忆里有什么很重要的东西。”  
狛枝笑眯眯的：“Bingo~”  
“不行……不行！我现在就要走！”  
日向腾一下站起来。几日没进食的低血糖，加上焦躁和猛烈的动作让他眼前一黑，一下跌回沙发。  
“叮。”  
“所以说，不好好吃饭是不行的。”  
起身从微波炉取出加热的牛奶，专门放了糖的。狛枝把杯子放到日向正前方。  
“下着雨，你身上一分钱没有，逃又能逃去哪呢？而且你还没身份证明，正规招工是不要你的，打黑工和体力活也不会要高中生。”  
“……”  
“要说牵连的话，这三天还不够吗？这些都想不到，失忆把你的智商也失走了？”  
“……抱歉。”  
日向低着头闷闷的：“已经把你卷进来了，抱歉。”  
“不哦，这种程度的麻烦我已经习惯了。别用预备学科的标准来衡量超高校级啊。”狛枝翘着腿。  
狛枝：“再住一段时间好了，你也看到，我家不缺房间。”  
日向：“……谢谢。”  
狛枝：“没什么。”  
狛枝扭头看向一边，后半句“我也期待你带来的不幸会招致怎样的幸运”被他生生吞了回去。  
雨滴噼里啪啦的节拍蔓延，两个人沉默着，狛枝是不知道怎么开口，日向是在想自己的事。他垂着眼，盯着地板的倒影似乎在出神。  
日向：“那个…你为什么对我这么好……我都不知道你的名字。抱歉我不是在质疑你，只是、那个有点奇怪。”  
其实也没什么理由，狛枝想，雨这么大，一个人总像要被溺毙一样，习惯了忍受寂寞也会在临死前想和谁说说话。陌生人也没什么，能在下雨天来到这座孤岛，隔着刺的距离彼此依靠就够。所以当时哪怕是小猫小狗狛枝也会捡回家。  
狛枝没扭头看日向：“你就当我是见义勇为好了。那么迟到的自我介绍，我是狛枝凪斗，就读于希望之峰学院。叫我狛枝就好，请多多指教。”  
日向捧着热牛奶：“狛枝……我记不得自己叫什么，也不知道自己的学校，但是多多指教。”


	3. Chapter 3

如果将世上的所有交易记录，收拢在纸上写出一份名单，人们很容易就会知道最昂贵的恰恰是那些从不标注价格、也不期望当期偿还的恩情。平白的受人恩惠就意味着要在不知名的某处付出代价。  
这是住在狛枝家的第四天，不算闷在房里的三天也就是正式相处的第一天。  
日向起得很早——他之前的作息似乎不错，生物钟稳定在六点半。  
简单洗漱后时间充裕，考虑着要不要做早饭，日向下楼往厨房走。他的客房还是安排在二楼，狛枝在他右手边第二间。  
虽然压根不确定自己的厨艺，但是做个鸡蛋拌饭也没问题吧……  
抱着如此天真想法的日向打开冰箱就傻眼了。  
除了两盒牛奶连颗鸡蛋都没有，日向简直怀疑自己的房主是要升仙。  
“早上好？”  
日向回头，狛枝也从楼上下来。  
日向：“早安。那个，冰箱里好像没有做早饭的材料了…”  
狛枝凑过来瞅冰箱，日向挪了挪尽量不让头发贴到自己脖子上。  
狛枝：“是呢，麻烦的是也叫不了外卖。”  
手臂轻松越过日向，狛枝拿下一盒通心粉走进厨房。日向急忙跟上：“要帮忙吗？”  
狛枝一边从角落掏出调味料开封一边看生产日期，接着把手头的酱油递给日向：“这倒不用，两个人在一起倒更容易手忙脚乱……对了帮忙丢掉这个吧，过了保质期的样子。”  
其实日向很想吐槽狛枝是多久没开火了，但寄人篱下也不好多说，他摸摸鼻子乖乖去客厅坐等。不一会儿狛枝就端上一盘红彤彤的料理。  
狛枝：“哈哈哈只剩下番茄酱能用了。”  
日向：“…感谢，那我开动了。”  
狛枝给自己倒了杯牛奶，因为不对自己的料理抱有信心，所以他直接喝牛奶算了。  
日向：“……”  
他吃了一口就停下了，叉子戳着通心粉，鲜红的番茄酱汁搅和着面条，煮过头后的糊状口感让人有点恶心。就连口味这一门类都遗忘殆尽的日向也明白，这属于不好吃的范畴。  
狛枝一手支着下巴，在餐桌对面笑吟吟看着他：“抱歉啊，我实在没有料理方面的才能。”  
日向摇头：“其实还不错，只是我好像没怎么吃过这个……有点不习惯。”  
为了证明可信度他往嘴里塞了一大口，粗略咀嚼就吞下。  
日向：“真的，没有想得那么糟糕。”适应了口感后也不觉得多难接受，日向麻木咀嚼着，一时间只听得见叉子碰撞瓷器的轻响。  
狛枝看着对面努力吞咽的模样，突然非常的烦躁，但他面上还是笑着，并不将情绪表露在脸上。将注视点换成对方的手指，狛枝笑着开口：“昨天晚上停的雨，明天水应该就退了，一起出门买点日用品怎么样？”  
日向放下叉子：“……可以吗？”  
狛枝：“是我哪句话没说好，给了你监禁的错觉？”  
日向：“不不不，我是觉得我出去会不会……给你添麻烦。”  
狛枝：“……”  
狛枝：“蠢问题还是少问的好。”  
说着狛枝起身，端过日向吃到一半的通心粉扔进垃圾桶。他对自己的手艺有自知之明，经手的料理也只限于吃下去不会死的地步。  
日向手足无措极了，一方面他觉得自己拙劣的演技冒犯了狛枝，另一方面是寄人篱下的不自在。相比起最开始一片空白的状态，稍微有了意识，却没有熟悉感的磨合期要更加难熬。隐瞒所有自卑和锋锐，被他人所期待着，哪怕是没有期限的目标也只能忍耐。咬牙背负着家人的期待前行，哪怕尽头等待的并非希望。  
熟悉的痛苦勾起了同样熟悉的片段，日向看见鸦群似的人流穿行，他们被聚集在某个地方，每一张脸都是困倦和失望的。但他们的行动悄然无声，只在水面下涌动着窃窃私语，肃穆得如同参加葬礼的军队。日向隐约觉得熟悉，这场景他一定在哪看到过，甚至他隐隐理解他们的目标，那必然宏大庄重、让人用尽全力渴望的——  
记忆的蛛丝戛然断裂，日向坠入一片空白，直到手搭上肩膀才一个激灵清醒。  
狛枝：“想得这么出神，有想起什么好东西？”  
日向眨眼，缓了一缓才脱离空白状态。  
日向：“不……但是有看到很混乱的东西…一群乌、有过百的人在集会，穿着黑色制服，脸看不清……哈哈，有点像恐怖游戏吧。”  
收拾好餐具的狛枝坐到日向边上，客厅的沙发明明有空余，狛枝偏坐在日向旁边。  
狛枝：“百人规模和黑色制服……详细一点的标志有想起吗？过百规模的集会就一定需要人组织，那就一定会有作为组织的标记。”  
日向摇头否定：“没有。但是气氛很……不舒服，压抑。”  
闻言狛枝单手捏着下巴沉思。  
窗外依然是破布色的天空，聚拢的云层仍不愿散去泛着阴沉的白，积水蔓延在城市的每一角落，把本就臃肿的城市泡发成霉烂果实。如果不巧发生了谋杀案，那么一定所有证物都被冲的干干净净，凶手甚至可以放心擦擦刀具，坐在办公室里喝杯热茶，心态再好些的看本模特杂志。  
“狛枝你……”日向突然开口，又因为迟疑停顿一下，“有为谁担心过吗？”  
“哎？”白发的少年明显被打断了思路，但他并不生气，反而表现出重视的神色。  
狛枝：“姑且有过吧。很久之前的事了，怎么了？”  
日向盯着自己的手指，他昨天睡的并不安稳，从无法思考的状态脱身，找出了理性的第一根麻线后就如滚雪球般无法抑制。如果自己真是被人追杀，那父母和朋友又怎么样了？他们是知道自己的近况还是在这惨白天色下焦躁不安？有人在意吗？为我的消失感到担心吗？会因为祈祷我的平安归来而难过吗？我……值得吗？  
日向：“我消失了三、不四天，除非是事先打过招呼，不不不这个程度已经够不对劲。那如果他们知道的话，会不会、会不会有人在……担心我？”  
因为激动语句连接得断断续续，但是狛枝听出了日向的意思。那一瞬间他想用各种恶毒的语言进行反驳，把最恶意的猜测丢到少年面前，刻薄至极的嘲讽他的不自量力，告诉他这个猜测的前提就不存在——  
“有消息我一定会通知你。”  
却说了不痛不痒的安慰。也算他难得的善意，虽然他从不吝啬善意，只是多次的实验证明狛枝凪斗的疏远才是对他人最大的善意。  
日向道谢，语气真诚明显骗人，接着狛枝摆着手说没什么别客气……这对话水平别说超高校级的小学生了，就连幼稚园都比不过，宛如两个交流障碍。日向失忆了先不说，但是狛枝你这么冷场不尴尬？狛枝自我检讨了一把，猜测是不是自己一个人呆久了语言方面退化。  
沉默间气氛又渐转尴尬，狛枝只能挑起话题：“有想起别的什么吗？比如名字或者化名，一起生活总不能连称呼都没有。”  
日向摇头。  
狛枝：“有喜欢的名字吗？”  
日向接着摇头。  
狛枝点头：“很好，那Lucky君以后请多指教。”  
日向：“……你想好了才问的吧。”  
狛枝：“其实Lucky是以前在一起玩了很久的朋友的名字，不自觉就想给你用呢。”  
似乎哪里不对。  
狛枝：“相当漂亮的一位金色淑女，虽然在我六岁就出车祸死了，但是它给我们一家都带来了欢乐。”  
“等等狛枝。”日向打断：“给一家带来欢乐？”  
狛枝：“嗯，Lucky是我的爱犬。”  
“……”日向一时间不知道该说什么。  
狛枝：“Lucky君……不喜欢这个名字吗？不对叫狗的名字一定会恶心吧，果然还是Lucky君自己想一个好了，毕竟是我这种人想出来的名，不管是谁都会觉得难以接受。Lucky君有这样的反应很正常，不过我要重申我没有冒犯的意思，真的只是想让Lucky君轻松易一点……”  
“这个名字很好。”日向转过头去看狛枝，草绿的眼睛毫无阴霾。“虽然这么说有点奇怪，不过狛枝很重视她吧，被寄予了这样的期待我也要努力回应才行。”  
这次轮到狛枝语塞。他的动机并不那么纯良，一方面是开玩笑，另一方面更多是想让少年难堪。  
“那么重新自我介绍一下，”日向笑着伸出手，“我的名字是Lucky，虽然没想起自己是谁，但是很高兴遇见你狛枝。”  
狛枝：“……啊啊，反将一军呢。”  
日向：“狛枝？”  
狛枝握住递来的手。  
“多多指教，幸运（Lucky）。”


	4. Chapter 4

“比起芥末还是蛋黄酱更好吧？”  
蛋黄酱×3拿拿拿。  
“番茄酱和沙拉酱还有千岛酱也是不错的选择。”  
每瓶×4拿拿拿拿。  
“芝士酱和——”  
“虽然我不知道酱的口味，但是狛枝你这样是会吃出糖尿病的。”  
看着冒尖的购物车，特别是里面堆满了速食品和酱料，日向觉得自己的认知正在被刷新——虽然他的认知本就一片空白。不过这不妨碍他理解狛枝行动的不正常。  
今天是第五天，正如狛枝所说街道已经退水，大大小小的商铺重新开门，正是出门采购的好时候。  
把多余的速食品和酱料放回架子，其中忽略狛枝哀怨的眼神，日向推着购物车去生鲜区选购菜肉。说实话他也是两眼摸黑，根本就不懂怎么选新鲜的蔬菜和肉，对于食物储备的构想也完全是看到觉得不错就买。  
掂掂番茄，尽量选择那些纯红而无虫眼的，蔬菜大抵按照这一标准。肉类就难搞多了，完全不清楚那部分是哪也看不出好坏，最后也只是抓阄一般拿了些。  
狛枝跟在旁边默不作声，整个人都焉了一样，如同脱水蔬菜。  
把鸡肉放进购物车，日向叹口气，确认日用品和食物都买齐后又绕去了食品区，清出的大半零食再次躺在购物车顶端。  
日向：“每天定量，不能乱吃。”  
狛枝：“哇唔真严格Lucky君，好像妈妈一样。”  
日向：“唔！别、别乱说！”  
狛枝：“有当好爸爸的潜力呢。”  
日向：“……别……”  
日向一手撑着脸，他不善于回答这个。那老好人爱管闲事的个性就是失忆了也改变不了，现在都下意识管教起房主来了。狛枝倒是觉得一次不能玩太过，逗了逗也就收手。虽然爱管闲事有事招人烦，但起码现在他不讨厌。出过那些事件后，愿意管教他的人也不存在了，再次体验一下还有点怀念。  
狛枝：“那等下去楼上买衣服好了，睡衣常服换洗用的两套也要有……唔Lucky君比较喜欢什么款式？”  
日向：“都可以吧……我不清楚。”日向挠挠头有点不好意思，“有基本的就差不多了，不好再让你破费。”  
狛枝轻笑：“没事，虽然这样说很失礼，但是我名下的财产再养几个Lucky君都没问题。”  
狛枝：“如果相信我的审美的话，我也可以提供建议。”  
确实狛枝眼光不错，现在日向身上的T恤和休闲裤都是狛枝搭配的，为了遮挡耳目戴了棒球帽也不突兀，看起来就是很普通的高中生。反观狛枝自己换下了希望峰的校服，套上日常系的连帽衫和牛仔裤。没有表明身份的校徽，也没有多余的特征，两个人融入人群毫无违和感。  
日向真诚道谢：“谢谢。”  
狛枝再次笑起来。  
走出购物中心已经是两个小时后的事，虽然日向的身材并不挑衣服，甚至那些设计偏激的衣服穿着也能不显突兀，但是相对的平凡过头，穿什么都没特色。最后挑来挑去干脆挑了大众款的白衬衫和牛仔裤，两厢配合着倒是意外衬。  
选购期间发生了一点小插曲，因为大雨工人没上班，导致购物中心玻璃顶上的上次节日装饰没取，而几天的潮湿水汽下又有些不牢，总之咣地就砸下来了。狛枝还正正好在下面，最后是日向拉了一把才没被砸中，但是飞溅的玻璃碎片还是割伤了两人。  
这动静惊动了商场负责人，对着二人道歉又鞠躬，最后以两人所有消费免单和VIP卡达成了赔偿协议。  
两人各提着一袋往家里走，一路上都很沉默，日向是没从事件中恢复过来，狛枝几次搭话后没什么反应便也歇了心思。然而就这样一路也不太平，不是风刮下的盆栽就是路口刹车失灵的汽车，最后狛枝一脚落空踩进失去井盖的下水道好像也没什么奇怪的了。  
不不不那个不是奇怪的问题，是要死人的问题吧！  
日向对着井口的袋子一脸懵逼，那是狛枝拎着的那份，现在人掉下去了，袋子居然还在。醒过神日向小心翼翼靠近井口：“狛枝，你还好吗？”  
声音在黑黢黢的下水道回荡。  
日向：“狛枝？”  
“还好哦，Lucky君。”下面传来回应，“就是爬上去可能要点时间，我还真是不幸呢……哎？”  
日向蹲在井边上，试图探头去看发生了什么。但是看不清，太黑了，只能听见水声。他保持这个姿势等着，狛枝攀着下水道的修理用阶梯往上爬，咯噔咯噔的声音让日向安心不少，起码知道狛枝还活着。  
登了十来分钟，中途没有休息，狛枝看着眼前的井口，还差三四个阶梯的样子，一口气就可以——伸出的手被人拉住，对方握得很紧，生怕狛枝再掉下去。  
“Lucky君？”狛枝问。  
日向咬牙使劲把狛枝拉出来。  
日向：“没事吧？”他紧张地上下打量，狛枝笑着摆手示意，虽然听起来严重，但因为涨水所以除了湿了一身之外也没大碍。相反，甚至还有意想不到的收获。  
狛枝：“在下面捡到了这个，看来成色不错切割也够精细。”  
摊开的手间是一串项链，没有赘余的装饰，中心精心切割的红宝石足够引人注目。哪怕是日向这样完全不懂珠宝的都能体会到它的美。  
狛枝：“果然我很幸运呢。”说着一脸轻松，完全没有事件中心的自觉。  
日向却觉得喉咙发紧，说不出缘由的难受。交织的情绪堵得他胸口发闷，半天说不出一句话来。  
狛枝也察觉到了他的异常：“Lucky君？”  
“那个，之前你说的幸运，”日向想起商场时狛枝说的话，那时他嘟囔的超什么什么的幸运日向只当是什么笑话，现在想来不是，“那个幸运是指什么？”  
狛枝：“幸运就是幸运啊，单纯字面上的解释。”  
日向：“不、你说的不是那个意思。”  
狛枝看了日向一眼，灰绿虹膜隐去了伪装的温和，日向一时间觉得冷锐，但再看去又和平常没有不同。  
狛枝：“可能，嗯，我说的是才能意义上的【幸运】吧。”  
日向不自觉重复一遍【才能】这个词语。  
狛枝举起右手：“之前介绍的时候说过我是希望之峰的学院的学生，嗯因为种种关系，总之我的称号是【超高校级的幸运】。不是有意隐瞒，我是感觉说不说也没什么……这才能很没用。”狛枝顿一顿补充：“像是被偷走钱包导致只能买一瓶水饿到昏倒然后那瓶水就抽中特等奖，坠机事故后收到足够下半辈子饮食无忧的赔偿，贩售机吞币被卡车撞出一摞想要的饮料……大概这样。”  
日向：“……已经很厉害了好吗。”  
狛枝：“哈哈是吗？我还以为Lucky君听到会害怕，毕竟接下来要住在一起，到时候招来什么不幸的事就麻烦了。”  
日向：“是啊是啊，所以麻烦手下留情。”  
日向再次提起塑料袋，狛枝也提起自己那袋，两个人边聊边往家赶。  
那时候日向只是觉得狛枝有点奇怪，并不认为他是个神经病——或者说他特意没深入去想，狛枝那对死亡游刃有余的态度、隐隐坚信才能的口吻背后代表着什么。请原谅他吧，毕竟日向创是一个这么平凡的家伙，落入失忆的非日常就够他苦恼了，还要他保持敏锐到那个地步也太勉强。  
虽然不探寻真相并不意味着真相就止步不前。  
回到家，狛枝放了东西就去换衣服洗澡，日向则将食材分类放进冰箱，一边还琢磨着要怎么做饭，或者说如何让自己的第一次厨艺成果能吃得下去。昨天的午晚餐都靠外卖解决，长此以往并不是个方法，或者说在日向的观念里这不是个方法，所以他才自告奋勇提出要买食材——别跟他说狛枝下厨，那简直是个灾难。  
也不知道现在煮米饭来不来得及，还有淘米后水放多少？  
好的决定了，GOOGLE吧。  
上网搜索了懒人饭后一步步按照步骤来，淘米切火腿番茄豌豆后一股脑丢进电饭锅，接着烧开水冲了两小袋速食味增。日向端着饭出去，正好狛枝刚洗完澡，两个人同时一句我开动了就开始吃饭。  
日向嚼了两口，有点夹生，可能是水放少了。他瞅瞅狛枝，对方很认真吃着，也没表现出什么特别的不满。吃完饭后狛枝包揽了洗碗，同时表示这样分工愉快。日向则窝在沙发里，一面在笔记本电脑上敲敲打打，一面又在准备的纸上记录。  
不知不觉弄了几个小时又到了睡觉的时间，洗漱后互道晚安后各自回房，日向躺在床上穿着新买的睡意回忆发生的事情。他现在总有些不确定感，只有确实的想起事情才让他安心。  
但还好，事情看起来没那么糟糕，而且迟早会变的更好。  
日向闭上眼。


	5. Chapter 5

睁开眼，白花花的天花板晃眼睛，日向眯着眼花了五秒种清醒过来。  
这是狛枝家，也是自己寄住的第五天。  
他爬起来去二楼洗漱间，碰巧狛枝正在用，日向推门进去对方正好在刷牙。  
“房间水管漏了。”狛枝叼着牙刷说话含含糊糊。  
“Lucky君急的话可以先用厕所，不用在意唔啦。”某个白毛指了指里面。日向想了想都是男孩子也没必要避嫌，自己也懒得憋着下一楼，干脆的推门进去。  
二楼的洗漱间并没有单独隔开马桶，两个人背对着，日向有些不自在，便速战速决提上裤子。  
狛枝扫眼镜子，把湿毛巾拍脸上。  
洗漱后日向下楼，狛枝比他早已经先行下去，桌子上是热好的面包和牛奶。  
“你还真热衷西餐啊。”日向吐槽。  
狛枝耸耸肩。日向拉开椅子坐下，简单的加热工作狛枝还不至于整出什么幺蛾子。  
吃到一半狛枝突然开口：“哦对了，等下我要上学，水电工人来了就麻烦你了。”  
日向：“……啊好。”  
狛枝：“唉虽然我的发言确实不堪入耳，但是Lucky君发呆的次数还真打击人。”  
日向连忙反驳：“不是那样啊。就只是、只是……”  
狛枝：“嗯？”  
日向：“那什么，听到你说上学……适应不过来。”  
“噗。”白发青年笑起来，眉眼弯弯，色素浅薄的人笑起来也浅淡。“学生要上学很正常吧。不过之前放假太长，想起回学校还有点绕不回来……也不怪Lucky君。”  
这么一想还真是，虽然一个人生活但狛枝还是学生啊，会要正常上下学，和前辈或者后辈参加社团活动，午餐和朋友一起享用便当——  
“不准备便当吗？”准·和食派日向问。  
狛枝起身：“学校有食堂，而且我也没有带便当的习惯。嗯我吃饱了。”  
日向：“路上小心。”  
作为回应，狛枝凑过来揉了揉日向的头。日向一巴掌打掉对方的手。  
“真冷淡啊。明明电视里这里都很温馨打高光的。”不知道是抱怨还是作弄的口吻，经过这两日相处日向或多或少也察觉了狛枝的恶趣味，他单纯是想看人窘迫的模样。  
日向：“少看电视多读书。”  
完了补一句：“特别是偶像剧。”  
狛枝：“嗨嗨，麻烦还是给点温情戏安慰一下莘莘学子。”  
日向盯着狛枝看了好久，总觉得狛枝今天哪里不对。不停打量下狛枝还是笑着，半弯腰看坐在椅子上的日向。日向没辙了，他咕哝一下伸手去抱狛枝，拍拍那头白毛接着抽回手。  
“早点回家。”  
这一串动作做得流畅自如，真像生活了很久的家人一样。狛枝没有反抗，兴许是愣住了。维持着弯下腰被抱的动作，狛枝沉默一会说Lucky君真狡猾，一边又对着日向小声道谢，看来意外是对直球没辙的类型。  
日向：“没什么。还有你是不是快迟到了？”  
目送狛枝出门，日向砰一下倒桌上装死，说真的他觉得羞耻的不行，不知道自己原来的生活习惯，但本能上他对亲密的接触感到害羞。说不定失忆前家里偏传统吧，威严到不苟言笑的父亲，会在深夜送上热牛奶却极少说爱的母亲，肯定还有食不言寝不语的习惯，日子一成不变却足够过一辈子。日向甩开多余的念头，爬起来收拾餐具。  
真想快点想起来。  
与人的相遇、经历的情感、看过的景色吃过的食物，记忆构造人格，细碎的小事组建记忆，想要确切了解自己是怎样的人，而不是通过无意识的细节推敲。  
抱着洗衣篮去阳台的洗衣机，里面是两人换下的衣服，虽然狛枝没有明说但是日向还是很自觉地做些基本家务。毕竟衣食住都赖着别人，再不做点什么就说不过去。  
衣物和床单分开洗，更细些的日向就不清楚了，一股脑把衣物团吧团吧丢进洗衣机，估摸着倒洗衣液再按清洗，基本算是完成。  
接下来是打扫，狛枝一个人住房子却意外的不乱也没有积灰，普通用吸尘器打扫一下就好。据本人说有定时请钟点工——总之出钱的不是日向。  
吸完灰桌子擦一下，垃圾分类打包预备在回收日丢，总之打扫着打扫着就是一上午，午餐干脆拿昨天买的三明治凑合过。空余的中午日向把昨天收集的资料一一整理核对，圈画可能用得上的地方。  
慢工出细活，日向也不指望自己能突然想起来，总之做好手头能做的，尽人事听天命。  
下午三点半准备晚餐，外卖被（日向一票）否决，狛枝做饭这一选项压根没出现，自己硬着头皮上吧。日向安慰自己，说不定自己意外的有天赋呢。  
嘛说是这么说，切土豆和鸡肉的时候还是几次差点切到自己，洋葱呛得日向眼角发红，不住的打喷嚏。要命的是日向还顺手揉了眼角。  
嗯，真·辣眼睛。  
洗手间回来开火放油，锅里噼里啪啦炸起来丢鸡块，等到肉翻炒得有些金黄，再放切的大大小小的洋葱土豆胡萝卜一起翻炒。一时食物香气弥散，不断用锅铲翻动防止蔬菜和鸡肉夹生，顺说锅铲也是昨天购置，侧面说明狛枝的料理技能是个迷。  
鸡块的边沿是诱人的金黄，胡萝卜和土豆暂时看不出特别的，洋葱已经软趴趴的冒着香气。日向就倒入之前烧好的开水，一锅食物沉沉浮浮，随着烧开的水花咕噜噜翻滚。很快土豆和胡萝卜也变色了，洋葱这时候几乎透明。掰入咖喱块，日向换了勺子搅拌加速溶解，褐色汁液包裹住蔬菜和鸡肉，咖喱的辛辣香气立刻勾起人对热腾腾食物的渴望。  
日向这时候他才想起预计要加的青豆忘了。  
现在丢进去来不来得及啊。  
日向犯了难，还没等他纠结出个结果又想起早上洗的衣服现在还没晾出去……啊说不定他失忆也不是偶然呢。  
他又急忙忙抱着盆衣服往阳台上冲，晾了还没两件厨房又传来轻微的焦味。  
狛枝一进门就看见日向拿着晾衣杆往厨房冲，闻着咖喱味他猜出了大概，理智地从日向手里拿过衣杆，狛枝放下包去晾衣服。  
看着日向先前急匆匆套在衣架上的咸菜，狛枝叹口气，认命地收下来抖平整重新晾上去。  
一件件弄平整，到自己的外套时一抖一只钢笔摔在地上，破裂的笔胆处慢慢渗出碳素墨。那件外套左口袋的一大片都被染黑了，估计是不幸掉进口袋给洗衣机搅了一遭。抖开剩下的衣服，属于狛枝的无一例外都有或多或少的墨痕，日向的则清清爽爽。狛枝见怪不怪，拾起钢笔和衣服出去了。  
端着两盘咖喱放在餐桌，狛枝已经坐好等着。  
狛枝：“我回来了。”  
日向：“嗯，欢迎回来。”  
日向：“咖喱有点焦而且煮多了……”  
“放进冰箱能保存吧。”狛枝一脸真诚：“能有人愿意给我这样的人做料理已经很了不得了，虽然本人连野狗也比不上，不过还请务必将残羹剩饭留给我。”  
日向：“……”你是不是有病啊？日向把这句话吞回去。  
日向：“狛枝你开心就好。”  
说的人不置可否摊手，拿起勺子说句我开动了。日向也跟着说了。  
虽说是微焦但是咖喱辛辣的味道还是很好的盖过去，肉和蔬菜也没有变味，日向吃了两口觉得还可以。这头狛枝吃了一口微妙地停顿了，接着进食的速度明显变快，一盘吃完了又盛了满满一盘。  
看对方吃的行动完全想不出这是速食咖喱，日向看着狛枝细瘦的胳膊腿心情复杂，觉得他果然被黑暗料理祸害惨了。  
“Lucky君？”狛枝叼着勺子在日向面前晃手，他刚才话说到一半。  
日向立马回神。  
“抱歉走神了……想着什么时候去第一次见面的小巷看看。”  
狛枝挑眉。  
日向有些局促：“想着第一次见面的地方说不定有落下什么，本身也有可能有特殊意义。‘说不定一下就想起了呢’我是这样想的，虽然很任性，不过想请狛枝你带我去。”  
狛枝瞟了日向一会儿又收回视线：“不哦，Lucky君说的一点没错。我今天去看过了，附近经过的人不多，明天下午上课的时间人会更少吧。”  
说着他笑起来，笑容清爽无害，语气也是真心实意在为日向打算：“正好幸运的研究也告一段落，明天整个下午都是空的，手上也正好有双人餐特价的券……唔中午去外面吃怎样？Lucky君能吃甜点吧？”  
“甜点吗…不知道。”日向如实回答，确实他连喜好都忘了。  
狛枝：“试试好了，我也不是很能吃甜的类型，安心吧。不过Lucky君搞不好是甜党？”他说着眯起眼笑：“千万拜托玉子烧请做咸的。”  
日向非常诚恳：“好的会放背脂和糖的。”  
“Lucky君——”


	6. Chapter 6

【舞子酱 登入聊天室】  
【春日小姐的惊愕：天知道学校搞什么要封锁学院，拉下四天的课程补到现在还差好多。】  
【ZLL：嘛嘛，想想本科那群大少爷小姐也被赶出来hhhh我能笑一天】  
【Jabbe.W：对外消息不是暴雨造成校舍损毁吗？】  
【春日小姐的惊愕：骗鬼哦，校舍修复用得着保安处全体半夜出动，探照灯都开起来了，附近居民差点投诉。】  
【蛋糕玛丽：学校干了什么亏心事吧。还有学姐，上周小巷看到的帅气男生的照片务必发我一份！拜托了！】  
【春日小姐的惊愕：OK回发。聊天室里有人知道具体情况吗？】  
【ZLL：别想啦，那天暴雨提早下课。】  
【Salmonberries：我认识一个学长，他经常会留到半夜，那次他没带伞，正好留下等雨。】  
【Jabbe.W：来源真实吗？】  
【Salmonberries：我没必要说谎，大家同为最底层，没有欺骗彼此的意义。】  
【Salmonberries：而且说实话我不满学校的作风很久了。】  
【Salmonberries：学长不肯多说，只透露学校在找什么东西，具体没敢说太多，但看现在应该找到了，毕竟善后工作都做的那么完美（笑）】  
【舞子酱：确实，人员流动大了许多。】  
【Jabbe.W：这么说来……就我所知班里转走了一个，隔壁班两个。春日你那里也是两个？】  
【春日小姐的惊愕：四个，每班一个。反正又把我们当猪仔哄，每年收那么多钱也没见公布用途，搞不好去做人体试验了】  
【蛋糕玛丽：喂喂学院七怪谈不需要增加一个怪物啦】  
【ZLL：不用增加。不是早养了一群】  
【春日小姐的惊愕：是啊，我们学校可是养了一群怪物w】  
【蛋糕玛丽：wwwwwwwww】  
【提子：www怪物们】  
【MONO：wwwwwwww】  
……  
【舞子酱 登出聊天室】

比起一无所有，不上不下的半吊子才让人头疼，好一点的不够，差一点的自己又看不上，最后只能是自我厌恶。  
看着床上的纸袋，日向又觉得脸上热度上涌，进店尴尬又手足无措的傻样一定让人看了笑话。囊中羞涩的苦楚伴着购得心仪物的喜悦相互交织，但是想到礼物背后的偿还意味，日向终于扬起笑意。  
想着“不愿收房租的话，那就买礼物回赠好了”，日向开始翻阅网上的招工资料。  
除去家务时间能接的打工本就不多，特别他没有身份证明——不如说店主好心过头，什么人都敢收，不过托福日向总算有了临时收入，日清的工资制度也带来了很大方便。  
他再次看向床上白底粉边的纸袋。  
现在他们应该算是朋友……吧？  
虽然总是笑眯眯的什么也不在乎，但是是日向醒来后，第一个对他释放善意的人正是狛枝，甚至到现在仍然受其恩惠。  
怎么说呢……可能有点雏鸟情节，但是日向非常真诚的、打自心底想和狛枝成为朋友。  
不仅是现在这样，希望恢复记忆后也可以挑剔狛枝的厨艺，哪怕会被对方反喷脑子不好使。午休聚在一起吃带来的便当，聊聊新出的游戏和漫画，下午社团后结伴回家，彼此打趣恶作剧，偶尔出去打球或者采购，做着高中男生会做的事。  
这样就足够。  
或者说，假如是这样的未来就太好了。  
“不行不行！还有家务没做呢！”  
止住傻笑的脸，日向匆匆跑出房间。

另一边狛枝打了个喷嚏。  
“是、是感冒了吗狛枝同学？换季的话，要多多注意防寒保暖，特别是暴雨过后细菌滋生……”护士服的女孩子弱气地说。  
狛枝想了想：“应该还没有吧，哈哈，谢谢罪木同学关心。”  
罪木骤然抓紧裙角：“不不用向我这种蠢猪道谢的！”  
“但是…但是这样……狛枝同学的心意……我很开心。”  
罪木笑了笑，最近她确实开朗了很多，可能是新班主任的功劳，或者新班长的。总之改变不坏，看起来开始像个班级。  
不远九头龙和边谷山边走边说着什么，手里是七海拜托的游戏机和坐垫，日寄子提来的黑漆食盒装满了家里做的和果子，传统大家族出品想必味道很不错吧。身边的罪木被小泉招呼去挑游戏了，田中和二大决定继续上次的对决。话说他们上次是比赛什么？换装游戏？  
其余人要么在做准备，要么兴奋地开始思考曲目（特指澪田），只有狛枝一个人无所事事。  
“这家伙的事故体质不帮倒忙才好！”  
“虽然被左右田君这么说了，但就算是我也会有点伤心啊。”  
故意摆出可怜的表情，不出所料看见左右田猛退几步，随即被推门而入的王女误会说了“讨厌这样的左右田同学”。  
一番耍宝后，还是变成狛枝坐在一边的情况。  
其实他也习惯了。  
热闹的环境反而不适应，硬凑在一起也只会落得大家都不开心，还不如一开始就识相点躲去一边。  
狛枝有时也在想大家聚在一起也没怎样，又不百分百了解对方，凭借一两个笑话、酒精、游戏堆积起来的欢笑造成非独自一人的错觉。其实和走在人潮汹涌的大街差不多，你看着周围熙熙攘攘人流如织，但彼此也没什么关系，擦肩而过就过去了，每一个人都生冷如冰川，你不过是随波逐流的千万里一员。  
这一点来说走在大街和走在荒野区别不大，都不会有人拉着你的手，前后也没有一个人焦急眺望着找你。  
所以更多时候狛枝宁愿一个人待在图书馆，闲了随便呆着看风景也能磨很久。  
其实他自己也不知道该干什么，只是……不干点什么的话，就好像死了。  
“狛枝君。”  
溃散的思绪一下收拢，狛枝搬出招牌式微笑：  
“七海同学…？啊抱歉抱歉，我刚才走神了，没听清。”  
粉色短发的女孩子打着PSP：“唔，不用道歉哦，我还没问狛枝君问题。”  
狛枝看了看一边早已围拢在一起玩游戏的同学，揣测着这位新班长的意图。  
“那个，如果是游戏的话还得再说句抱歉，我对格斗类的都很苦手……”狛枝无奈地摊手，另一边爆发出一阵“吃本王这一击！”“噢啦噢啦噢啦！”“给老娘躲一边去啊大叔！”看样子战况激烈。  
七海理解地点头，随即把PSP递到狛枝面前。  
“毕竟每个人擅长的方面不一样，理解理解，嗯——其实狛枝君说不定意外在手游方面有天分呢。总之，能帮忙看一下这里要怎么过关吗？”  
递过来的画面像素小人正面对着一扇红色大门，黑白的魔王标识也很显示这是最后一关。接过PSP，狛枝随手翻了翻。  
狛枝：“卡关了吗？”  
七海：“是啊，这扇门进不去……”  
狛枝：“那就是需要钥匙吧，回去找找隐藏房间之类。”  
七海摇头：“找过了哦，可是什么都没有。”  
这一点上狛枝还是相信超高校级的玩家的素养，他思考片刻问：“会不会有侧门？”  
“没有——全部都——没有。”七海鼓起腮帮。  
“说实话这情况问我也没用……”狛枝挠头，“七海同学之前有通关吗？”  
七海点头。  
“那上次玩的时候钥匙——”“一周目随便杀死、只要是第一个小怪就会掉落钥匙。”  
七海接过话：“但是我想走完美路线，就是，不杀死一个人，通过宽恕（MERCY）走到最后，所有人都被拯救的故事。”  
沉默片刻，狛枝先笑起来。  
狛枝：“作为游戏真是了不得的创意啊，不杀死一个人通关。”  
七海：“是吧是吧！超棒的！赌上超高校级的玩家的名号，一定会完美通关。”  
狛枝：“这样美好的事情，请务必让我出力帮忙。”  
双手搭在狛枝肩上，七海郑重其事：“拜托你了，狛枝君。我也会让大家一起来帮忙的，所有人努力的话，一定，一定可以达成完美结局。”  
这份话语一定包含了更深沉的、美好到近乎纯粹的愿望，想来是属于七海的希望吧，帮助所有人、凝聚所有人、引导所有人的少女，这也正是雪染老师选择七海成为班长的理由。  
确实是只有七海千秋才能完成的任务。  
“啊啊……真是耀眼的希望呢七海同学！参与进这份希望的我是多么幸运！”  
狛枝手舞足蹈。  
“这之后究竟会有多么——多么大的不幸呢？跨越这份不幸的背后又会有怎样的希望呢？”  
我等不及了啊，日向君。

失手坠落的书本磕在实木地板上，夹在中间的书签落在另一边，露出了盾形图标后的另一面。  
啊啊，那张学生证为什么是我的照片？  
日向想，弄错了吧？原来狛枝之前染过发吗？话说不小心把学生证夹在书里也太不小心了——

希望之峰学院  
预备学科  
日向创

“……骗人的吧。”


	7. Chapter 7

私立希望之峰学园，以培养社会各领域顶尖人才为目标，被政府所认可的私立学校。创始人神座出流毫不愧对天才之名，承其遗志，希望之峰的学生皆有代表才能的称号。  
总而言之就是从学生到毕业生都只能用奇迹形容，堪称奇迹聚合地的学校。  
不过一切光鲜背后必有财力支撑，集中培育天才们的所需，单个拎出来就可以堪称天文数字，象征性收取的学费只能说杯水车薪。  
为此学校只能另想它法，政府拨款和校友资助是一方面，另一方面则是通过开设预备科——利用对希望峰的倾慕，向普通学生许下候补的美梦，榨取巨额的补助费用贴补亏空。  
栽培花朵所必须、腐烂于根部的淤泥。  
所谓的预备学科就是这么回事。

没什么血色的嘴唇翕合，吐露的词语也不带颜色。  
日向说不太上来自己的感觉，他脑袋一片空白。好像楼梯上被人推了一把，踩空前扭头看见张认识的脸，乒呤哐啷砸下去都是懵的。  
“你……你早就、知道？”一句话都说得日向舌头打卷。  
狛枝似笑非笑看着日向。  
“……为什么？”“不我是说——”  
“如果是学生证的事情，我可以道歉的哦。也不是故意瞒着日向君，我是觉得靠自己想起来会可靠一点。”边说狛枝边轻笑出声，把进门没来得及放的书包放好。  
“呵。因为是故意忘掉的嘛——身为预备学科这件事。”  
张张嘴，日向却一个字也说不出。  
狛枝：“也能理解啦，虽然身为凡人是事实，真正接受还是有心理落差。所以干脆逃避开，借着由头接近本科生，期望能拿到推荐进入本科。每年都有的，日向君还差得远。”  
“我、我没有……”  
“不过只是预备学科也还好，反正日向君也没对希望峰有什么执念，想着的也是父母朋友怎么样，真是乐观的家伙。”狛枝装模作样叹气。  
这话什么意思……？  
日向僵着身体，重要的东西即将逝去，他束手无策，狛枝却迫不及待对他微笑，露出獠牙。揭露真相那刻起，那个人就不再藏匿恶意，明明连朋友都算不上，也不知道哪来的那么多感情挥霍。  
狛枝：“我特意去学校问过了，毕竟这么久都没有传出失踪的说法，家里的父母和朋友该着急了。虽然特意跑一趟预备学科是让人恼火，窃窃私语和窥探也难捱，不过是为了日向君嘛。结果呢——你猜怎么着，日向君？”  
不行不行不行要逃开——  
“日向君两个月前已经被退学了。”  
“……”  
“父母根本没来学校问过你的死活，预备学科也没有因为退学有什么动静。因为被退学了，连普通都不能胜任的家伙，大家一定失望至极吧。”  
日向想反驳，但是理智却悲哀的发现狛枝的说法才契合现状。  
幻想中的平静生活瞬间被击碎，仿佛抽走了站立着的地板，意识下落，陌生的画面在日向眼前来回切换，搅得太阳穴青筋一突一突。  
【什么啊那种表情，攀上本科生就露出那副嘴脸，以为自己高高在上吗？！都是预备学科，凭什么敢对我们露出这种表情……！】  
【噗，这种不本分的家伙，捉弄一下好了。】  
太快了看不清。  
【创君，认清本分比较好。太勉强了。】  
【希望峰是很好但是……预备科的话就……家里供不起呢……】  
是谁……？  
【恭喜啦进入希望峰……希望我这么说吧？讨人厌的日向同学。】  
等等你们在说什么——  
【到头来还是个预备役嘛，超适合你的。】  
【不如跳楼重来比较快哦？】  
求你们别…别……  
【拜托你去死吧，日向创。】  
“……”  
“日向君？”  
“……闭嘴……”  
“？”  
“我说，”满脸阴郁，日向完全像变了个人似得。

“你们闭嘴啊！！！”

突然的怒吼吓了狛枝一跳，但他立马反应过来。  
狛枝：“想起什么了吗？我猜猜，应该是预备学科的事情吧。”  
日向脸上晦涩难明。  
狛枝：“一定是不堪入目又屈辱对吧，跟落在地上蠕动的虫子没两样……别怀疑，那就是你啊日向君。一事无成的预备学科，身为平凡人、不连平凡人都不合格的日向创！”  
阻止狛枝发言的是日向的拳头。  
倒退两步靠住墙，狛枝半弓着捂住腹部，这时候他还在笑，似乎笑意更深了些。日向的殴打反倒让他真的高兴起来。  
狛枝的异常让日向冷静下来。  
他看着眼前这个陌生又熟悉的家伙，满腔的质问消散，只有残留的苦味从舌根蔓延食管。  
现在他是真的没有退路了，随便去哪死掉也没人关心，更不会有人为他牵挂，唯一会在意他死活的这家伙还是为了看他笑话。  
想着想着好像又回到小巷的雨夜，还是他一个人坐在角落等死，也不想谁来救他，也不知道自己是谁。又冷又饿，水声淹没了一切，下一秒溺死也不奇怪。  
日向慢慢地问：“那你为什么要帮我？如果是为了看笑话，我不觉得你会是为了预备学科花心血的人。”  
“我之前说过了。”  
狛枝叹口气，“那天雨实在太大，就是只小猫小狗我也会捡回家。”  
接着他又补充：“至于藏起你的学生证这点我也不清楚原因……我应该是没有这么做的理由。关于这点我必须向日向君道歉，做了没必要的事情。说起来也很奇妙，居然对着既不是希望也没有光辉的普通人上心，可能脑袋有问题了吧……”  
之后的话没必要听了，日向想，其实他一开始就该走的，白白添了场闹剧。  
于是他挺直腰板，在狛枝的注视下走的笔直，只有他自己明白疲惫感正坠着他的神经，膝盖和手臂比铅制品还重，也许下一步就会因为支撑不住身体跪下去，僵硬的关节在地板摔成几截。  
“你要去哪呢？学校？根本不欢迎你的家？”背后狛枝问。  
日向摇了摇头。  
狛枝：“所以你放弃了？想着妥协算了，接受这样的命运。”  
日向顿了很久。  
“关你什么事？”他掐着门把手，“狛枝凪斗你说的够多了。”  
房门开启又合上，捂着腹部的手松开，狛枝颓然滑坐到地面。  
“不合格啊，日向君。”  
没有预想的反论，连微小的障碍都不能克服，只因为自己的背叛就乱了阵脚，现在干脆逃避的日向君毫无疑问不是所追寻的希望。其实也很可笑，明明知道对方是预备学科，还是隐隐的期待他能成为理想的、跨越一切的存在。  
门后压抑的哭声断断续续听不真切，狛枝按住心脏，那里正止不住的悸动。  
“……我也不合格啊。”

“救救、救救我……”  
“拜托了……玲子我……玲子还不想死啊。”  
发出了这样绝望话语的少女跌跌撞撞，浅黄的兔耳卫衣满是锈红色的污渍，她朝街上的人群伸出手，希望有谁能拉住她一把。  
其实也不用多么大的力量，能够握住她的手，让她确定自己脱离了地狱仍然活着就足够。抓住少女那只无助伸向自己的手臂，从力量和心理来说一定轻而易举。  
但是没有。  
所有人不约而同忽视了少女的求助，不带丝毫怜悯犹豫，目光都不曾偏移分毫。  
一定是不想惹麻烦吧，少女那一身的血痕说不定是从杀人现场带来的。  
领悟了这一点的少女干脆脱下卫衣，奔跑穿梭于人流，单薄的衬衫在初春未免嫌冷，但她顾不了许多：  
“求求你们……报警也好…救救我……救救玲子……”  
薄布下少女的曲线青涩美好，哪怕引来肥宅或者变态都好……只要能活下去。  
少女咬牙向着前面陌生人的怀里撞去。  
【……让我们向这几位优秀学生的逝世，表达深切的哀悼。】  
关掉视频，年轻人狐疑地抬头，刚才似乎有冷风从身边刮过，也许他穿的薄了。  
“回去吧。”他嘟囔着，回头扫了眼。  
人流如织的街上大家行色匆匆，不因为任何停留一秒。  
少女跪坐在地面，目送着青年远去。她看着自己的双手。  
【十四名人员名单如下：村雨早春、如月——】  
“大家……怎么……”  
【——柏木玲子。】  
“玲子也……死了？”  
没人能看见的少女在这一刻，真实的感受到了绝望。


	8. Chapter 8

日向不知道自己是不是在做梦。  
他走在漫长的黑暗里，没有前后的分别也不存在界线，连他本人也说不出一个目的，只机械地重复着迈开左腿——跟上的枯燥动作。他走了很久，要说具体的时间又说不上来，晦暗里并不安静，细细碎碎的声音萦绕耳畔，每当他试图思考，那些细碎杂音就陡然增大冲散思绪，只能继续漫无目的地走下去。  
最开始还能通过胃部疼痛区分，饿得麻木后，昏暗的房间和无光的梦境就没有任何区别了。说不定现实里自己已经饿死了呢。日向无意识想着，随即杂音加大，再一次冲散了朦胧的意识。数次后日向便不再尝试思考，好像心理学家的犬只。  
就算这样声音也不打算饶过日向，耳朵的嗡嗡声从不停歇，与之而来的还有黑暗里蛰伏的那些，它们追随日向的脚步而来，仿佛嗅到血肉的鲨鱼。嘈杂声逐步增多，一只蜜蜂振翅只让人心烦，那么成千上万的蜂群嗡响则会让心室瓣膜在共振里破裂。  
感到呼吸困难后，日向忍不住迈开脚步逃跑。  
它们并非善意，所以一定要甩开……但为什么他会知道那些东西不是善意？  
没有办法思考问题，重复漫无目的地奔逃。  
声音越来越近，开始它只在身周絮语，现在它则是凑近了贴着耳朵尖叫。  
它们说：【恶心的家伙/希望/签吧/预备学科/想要/恐惧】  
【死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死才能才能才能才能才能才能死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死才能才能才能才能才能才能才能才能才能才能才能才能才能才能才能才能才能才能才能死死死死死能才能才能才能才能才能才能才能才能才能才能才能才能才能才能才能才能才能才能才能才能才能才能才能才能才能才能才能】  
【才能！！！！！！】  
日向终于理解了，一开始在黑暗里、没有目的也不停下脚步的原因，并非下意识寻找出口，也不是惯性使然，铭刻的本能已经诉诸一切——逃逃逃！逃开它们！  
可来不及了。恶意的话语淹没了四肢，捂住口鼻后拖着身体下坠，日向彻底溺入泥沼。只能蜷起身子，在叫人窒息的恶意里血液加速，四肢末端冰冷。  
“哈啊！”  
日向猛地坐起低低喘气，昏暗的房间没有声响，喘息海潮般拍打墙壁又折返。  
“晚上好，日向君。”  
骤然响起的声音贴着耳畔，日向一个激灵要跳起来，被按住了手腕。  
瞳孔几次放大，适应昏暗后朦朦胧胧看清来人的面孔。  
“狛枝……”  
日向说话时还打着抖。  
这份恐惧取悦了狛枝，他轻笑一声，擦去日向额头的冷汗。姿势稍嫌亲密，他坐在床沿倾身，吐息都扑在日向脸上。  
狛枝：“又是几天没吃，身体没问题吧？”  
把狛枝推到一边，脑子里嗡嗡的全是杂音，受不了有人在耳边说话。痛麻木的胃不满意被遗忘，收缩着挤出呕吐感，不规律作息同时导致了心脏刺痛，不知道是不是猝死的先兆。  
“嗯，还好。”日向睁着眼睛说瞎话。  
“别这么抗拒呀，我也是世界上最不想日向君死的人了。”  
光线太暗，日向看不清狛枝的表情，也无从判断这句话是嘲讽还是其他。他竖起尖刺，随时防备狛枝的发难，但下一秒事情超出了控制。  
“呜——咕噜——”  
“啾。”  
口唇被堵上，下巴也被掐着，湿软的肉块伸入口腔。  
好恶心。  
日向一把推开狛枝，但他也被拽着不住前倾。  
“什——？”  
锁链哗啦啦撞成一片，清脆声响稍许平息大脑内的嗡鸣，日向没觉得好多少，但他终于有余裕注意到周遭。  
嘈杂掩盖下、噩梦伸向现实的触腕已经扼住他咽喉。  
而梦魇手持锁链正对他微笑。  
狛枝转身单膝撑着床沿，同时拉着锁链的手施力，轻松拽着日向跌回被褥，钢制项圈他在脖颈留下一片红痕。  
日向不甘受制。他侧着身体施力，一手拉着项圈，抬脚就踹，狛枝躲开后拳头就紧跟着上去。不是武力派，发生的事情让他过于暴躁了。  
狛枝忍下这一拳，趁着日向扭动去勾锁链的空档，飞快把手上的铁链绕过床柱，组成个滑轮似的结构。接着抓住日向再次打来的一拳，扯动锁链把日向往床头拉。  
钢制项圈勒住脖颈，日向不得不两手抓着项圈，狛枝趁机把抽出来的锁链绕了日向手腕两圈绞死，接着再在床柱打死结，形成了项圈——床柱——手腕——床柱的结构。这样日向一动手就会扯动项圈，打着的死结也让他撑死就那么一点活动范围，头更是没法离开床柱三尺公分，简直像只拴在床头的宠物。  
做过无用功的日向只能伸着手维持现状，但这样他仍不放弃挣扎，两条腿踢蹬着，死死瞪着狛枝要在他身上烧出洞来。狛枝笑眯眯一手撑一屈膝制住日向，选好位置后不紧不慢骑在他身上。  
换在平时他压根制不住日向，只有被按着揍的份，这次日向使不出力才让他有机可乘。  
“狛枝凪斗你干什么！”日向压低声音，犬类咆哮前喉咙里的低吼也是这样吧。  
明明怕得要死，事情也马上要向最糟糕的方向而去，却对此无能为力。只能弓着背低低嘶吼，做着虚张声势的警告。  
狛枝不讨厌日向这样，尽管知晓在做无用功、还是因为害怕而拼命挣扎，那模样才是鲜活生命该有的。  
狛枝轻轻触摸日向的脸颊，却被对象偏头躲开去，他也不恼，手指顺着下颌骨滑动，在于耳后的交界按压数秒。最大的颈部脉搏正于此跳动，同时卡住两边就能致人昏厥。  
不过他不会这么做。  
好戏才开始，主角昏过去可不像话。  
他低下头亲吻日向喉结。  
舌面舔过皮肤，把喉结向内顶，又滑开绕着凸起打转，时不时再去撩拨一下。察觉到日向想要别过头，狛枝恶劣地用牙齿衔了下，骑坐的身体立马僵住了，被叼住喉咙的小动物也是这样的反应。  
真可爱。  
狛枝一放过舔吻得发红的皮肤，日向就迫不及待转过身，身体不知道因为羞耻还是恶心阵阵打抖，暴露在肉食者眼前的耳朵泛粉。  
那我不客气啦。狛枝想着，一手按住日向的脑袋。  
猎豹也是这样固定不能动弹的猎物，接着就要从其身上撕下一块肉。  
“啊——”  
日向轻呼。  
暖热口腔裹住耳廓，湿滑的舌头游走，手上又毫不迟疑地压下日向的反抗。  
“放开…放开、放开——？！”  
反抗迟滞一瞬。  
狛枝已经把手掌整个探入后腰，少年人的腰腹紧实又充满弹性，因为平素的锻炼又能摸到些许凸起。跟自己这样的平板身材不同，是美好年轻的肉体。  
床头锁链哗啦作响，项圈拉扯着日向憋红了脸，缚住的双手仍在不断向前，试图阻止狛枝的上下其手。  
不得已松开含着的耳朵，比起泛粉那里已经红到爆。狛枝直起身体躲过日向的头槌。日向昂着的脑袋受到锁链牵制没法向前，只能死死盯住狛枝，浅草色的眼瞳满是愤怒和质问，到现在还是清澈的可怕。  
“日向君怎么就是不理解现状呢。”  
“你才是发什么疯——”  
一边苦恼地说着，一边再次按住不开窍的石头脑袋，狛枝扯住连系项圈的锁链。  
“呜、呃……”  
比起日向君的挣扎，这是真正的拷问了。缓慢收紧的锁链剥夺氧气，捆住的手想抓住项圈施力也做不到，甚至会成为绞紧喉咙的助力，只能发泄性地扣挠床柱。反之狛枝相当有耐心，他一根根掰开日向挠着床柱的手指，将自己的手指挤进指缝，任由指甲掐进手背。  
没有一分钟，缺氧已经让日向张嘴伸舌，狼狈得唾液都留到颊边，剧烈踢蹬的四肢垂在身侧，挣扎幅度在峰值后迅速回落，狛枝都不用担心自己被日向蹬下去。要知道之前那番挣扎简直跟在马背上没差，他好几次没按住日向，都是扯把胳膊又把人拽回来摁着。  
身下踢蹬变为细微的抽搐，这样下去会死也说不定。  
狛枝松开手，在日向大口呼吸前俯身，张嘴吻下。  
真是个糟糕至极的吻，日向不得不连同氧气一起接受狛枝的掠夺，唾液混合，缺氧而伸出的舌头交缠，分开时黏连唇角的唾液拉成一线。日向大口喘气，潮红的脸混合着泪水唾液，相比那张平凡正经的脸，真是狼狈又色情。  
狛枝又索要第二个吻。  
比起单纯的掠夺，这次倒显得温情，更像是前戏式的安抚。舔过上颚和牙齿后，狛枝轻啄日向唇角。  
“虽然我觉得你知道我要做什么了……还是想要日向君做个乖孩子啊。”  
日向此时的呼吸已经平稳下来，他闭上眼，没有扭头也没有说话。  
满意得看到日向终于乖了点，狛枝摸摸那一头刺毛，换来对方不可控制的一抖。短时间是有心理阴影了也说不定。  
不过这不会影响他就是了。  
没有了日向的挣扎，动作就方便得多，狛枝撩起日向的T恤，这还是他给日向买的，现在就轮到他亲手扒下来。  
日向的身材确实和手感一样好。  
少年的腰肢精干又不过分单薄，没有硬鼓鼓的肌肉，腹部两侧的青涩线条只是若影若现，腹白线分割开腹肌向上，肋骨那里些许凸起，也许是几日不曾进食的后果。卷到胸口的衣物再往上推推，狛枝伸出手指，指甲盖的尖儿沿着肚脐轻缓上滑，掠过腹肌，再一寸寸扫过胸肌间的沟壑，最后原路滑下。  
这样的撩拨无异于用羽毛搔过心间，每次经过腹部，少年的肌肉就不由自主绷紧，闭紧的眼睑颤动，影影绰绰的马甲线也清晰起来。  
玩弄他人确实很有趣。  
狛枝不得不承认自己的恶趣味。  
几回合后指尖便偏离轨道，腹部和胸口都是重灾区，围绕乳首数次画圈后，乳尖也被撩得立起。  
日向猛地睁开眼，却被狛枝再次吻住。  
两个人都睁着眼，距离隔着如此之近，传达的东西却没有一点爱或亲密。  
一吻结束。  
日向没有闭眼，他看着狛枝慢条斯理剥去彼此的衣物。清澈的眼神不曾浑浊，痛苦和挣扎也就一清二楚。  
并不是说没有怨恨，而是产生的瞬间就消耗殆尽了。剩余的悲哀痛苦，也许是为自己，也许是为不曾亲口承认的友人。  
只是个普通人，这份美丽却超越了己身。  
……但是现在收手是不可能的了，只能一鼓作气砸碎那可笑的家家酒和悸动，回到熟悉的可以衡量的日常来，顺应心意大闹一场就好。  
狛枝近乎爱怜地触碰身下人的眼尾。  
他一遍遍抚摸身下这具身体，不止出于玩弄的欲望，嘴唇掠过锁骨，犬齿偶尔叼住乳尖，更多是舌头和嘴唇去爱抚。  
这些动作都放得很轻，或者说哪怕重也是温柔的。  
日向似乎很吃这一套，渐渐地他的鼻息暖重，紧绷的肌肉逐渐放松。在理解了将要发生的事情无法阻止后，他开始配合狛枝。  
狛枝从胸口亲到肚脐，手滑到日向腿根处抚摸，那里阴茎正充血上顶。顺着茎身撸动，日向的呻吟也变得婉转。  
不过那份温柔也可能是幻觉，他又换用自己常备的笑脸。  
抽回抚摸的手，狛枝笑眯眯的，手指贴着日向嘴唇。  
“啊呀，润滑剂的话储备量似乎有些不够呢，只能拜托日向君了。”  
指尖刺入嘴缝，狛枝的意图再明显不过，日向张开嘴，任由食指和中指进入口腔，夹住舌头玩弄。  
当然润滑剂不够是骗人的，毕竟事前准备他专门去买过，也只是让日向为难的借口。  
唾液再次从张开的唇间漏出，狛枝才抽回手。  
“……你真是恶趣味。”日向说。  
“哈哈，没办法，因为我是渣滓嘛。”  
狛枝不以为意回答着，一边爬下来坐到日向腿间，一边挤出大量润滑剂在日向腹部。  
日向的肤色称不上白皙，看起来却相当顺眼，年轻充满活力的肉体手感很好，因为情欲攀升的体温好像皮肤下潜藏了活火山。  
涂抹开那些滑溜溜的液体，狛枝特意选了无香型，抬高日向的一条腿，毫无准备下食指钻入肛口。  
日向倒抽口气。  
“日向君放松点好吗？太紧了。”  
狛枝动动指尖试着往深钻，括约肌死死拦住了这个神经病。  
“难道不够？”  
抽出手指，狛枝掰开臀缝倾倒润滑剂。日向刚松气，那头他又毫无准备死钻一个指节，刚送的那口气日向差点噎着。  
“…………艹你妈。”  
日向整个身体都在打抖，疼的。  
因为前戏兴奋起来的阴茎萎靡，抬起放在狛枝肩上的大腿颤抖着，狛枝亲亲腿部作为安慰，等到日向自己平稳下来了，他又拿出只为拆封的润滑剂。  
“等别乱——唔、”  
日向话说到一半，润滑剂细长的软管已经探入肠道，沁凉液体挤入。  
日向彻底明白了，狛枝刚才就是在整他。  
狛枝丢掉软管回头，另一边肩膀就搭上了什么东西。  
“啊啊啊疼——疼疼疼日向君我错了！”  
脑袋被两条腿夹着，狛枝立马缴械投降。  
这时肠道里的润滑剂发挥了作用，肛口渗出的液体让日向哆嗦了一下，狛枝趁着空隙拉住日向两边膝弯向上一抬，随手抽个枕头垫在他腰下。  
之后的扩张工作就是枯燥没有新意的事了，无非是顺着润滑剂一个指节一个指节的探入，进入了一根手指后就是第二根，配合着拨弄肠壁，接着又是第三根。  
日向在两根手指波动肠壁时就脸色铁青，明明是很舒服的事情吧，毕竟配合着撸管也射了一发，还是止不住在床上干呕起来。  
狛枝看着弓着身子呕吐的日向微微笑起来。  
修长的蜷曲的腿，青涩紧实的小腹，硬实的胸肌，流畅的手臂……逐一地抚摸，细致的用指腹感受肌肤相亲的触感，以及皮肉下蕴含的血液的热度。  
随着狛枝动作的细致深入，日向呕吐得越厉害。最开始还是干呕，后来渐渐的呕出些消化液，想来是胃里没有东西可以吐。  
狛枝笑着把日向本就拉开的腿分的更开，趁着高潮余韵尚未消退，放入自己的阴茎一点点推入。  
“好热……好湿…嗯……日向君的里面，舒服哦。”  
一边还特意俯下身用着黏糊糊的声音说着这类话。  
狛枝越说日向吐得越厉害，最开始还是消化液，后来就是胆汁，最后连胆汁也吐不出来，只歪着头干呕，就是这样他仍然没有挣扎反抗。  
狛枝突然失去了兴致。  
他退出来，面无表情揪着日向的头发。  
“……结果还是这样死板又没什么感触的表情啊。”  
日向垂着眼，知不道是不是在看着狛枝。  
“其实不想做到这一步也可以，但是日向君实在太令人失望了。”  
“实在是，非常非常的，令我失望啊。”  
丢下日向，像是抛下什么垃圾一般，狛枝快步走出房门。


	9. Chapter 9

早上七点定时睁开眼，不急着起床，也不愿闭上眼，日向躺在床上放空思绪。常亮的昏黄壁灯提供了光源，不会让他分不清梦境与现实，房间熟悉的摆设也让他明白这是狛枝家。逐一确认手脚的健在、视物言谈的能力没有失去、捡回的记忆至今没有缺失，做完一天份的日课时间就差不多了。  
楼下大门打开又合上，这之后日向才会走出房间洗漱，开始一天的生活。  
那晚后两人都默契地选择了缄口，日向刻意避开了狛枝的行动时间，狛枝也反常地配合。这样的默许下两人也有数天不曾见面。  
狛枝的想法姑且不论，日向没有第一时间报警逃跑，里面也有他自己的考量。  
他被强暴了没错，而且还被囚禁，强制带上锁链。狛枝的所做作为确实让人愤怒，可是抛开这些，日向创离开这里后能去哪？  
家吗？自己丢失后不再过问的那个？  
同学？嘲笑欺辱自己的那些？  
朋友？说着让他去死的那个？  
现实就是他没有钱，也没有谁愿意帮助他，甚至他连光也不能见——大概是某类应激障碍，碰到稍强的光就克制不住地打抖，呼吸急促到想吐。  
铁链拖在地上哗哗地响，足有二十米，一头焊死在二楼书房的承重墙，并不会限制人在屋子的自由行走，只要注意脚下不被绊倒。  
所以他接受了脖颈上代表囚禁的项圈，也接受了放在枕边的钱，他急需这个，包括狛枝施舍的住所。哪怕他始终在心底感到愤怒——似乎也没想的那么怒不可遏，他可以冷静地在那张床上合眼，收回晾晒的被单，把需要采买的食材用便签贴在冰箱。  
日向创不断告诫自己形势所迫，这样做才是最有效率的，可心底里他还是不安。他模糊觉得自己不该是这么冷静的人，他应该尴尬痛骂、摔门而去再不然揍狛枝一顿，而不是分析利弊谋定而动。  
不像是日向创，反倒像另一个人。  
想到这头又开始疼，细细密密得像针扎，好巧不巧楼下电话也响起来。肯定是打给狛枝的。日向没去管电话，一手按太阳穴拖着锁链去厨房。  
“……接下来为您转接语音信箱，请在‘嘀’后留言——狛枝学长你好，这里是一年的春日，冒昧打扰很抱歉，不过想拜托您把那天的照片发给我……里面有很重要的东西。邮箱是*******@xwfyubeike.com，万分感谢。”  
女孩子的声音，不知道狛枝拿人家照片干什么，日向也没兴趣管他的事。  
慢悠悠拿出鸡蛋，打算做个玉子烧当早餐，日向脑子里过了一遍流程，打蛋热锅卷蛋烧，每一个步骤都模拟到完美。日向创对于等会成品的完美已经有了七成把握，多加练习的话这份才能也会更——  
等等。  
日向猛地顿住。一定有什么被自己忘了。  
柴鱼汤？牛奶？沙拉酱？  
要洗的床单？午饭吃速食团饭？因为狗链没法穿T恤要买几件衬衫？  
不对不是这个——……！  
日向扭头飞跑，身后锁链乒呤哐啷响砸上一节节楼梯，走廊厚实的窗帘被他行走的疾风带起，所幸阳光只浅浅一晃，又悄无声息掩住。  
最后日向一头撞进书房。  
左边架子第二层靠右黑色封皮，书名模糊不清，主人一定经常摩挲书封。校卡还夹在老地方，日向一翻就找到了。  
握着校卡，日向深吸口气，只觉得手心冒汗。  
打开电脑，登陆希望之峰学院页面，校内专用邮箱。

用户名：________@xwfyubeike.com  
密 码：_________________

登陆 返回

果然！那个女孩子说的邮箱那么陌生，原来是学校特有。按照这个逻辑，邮箱地址应该是学号，密码则是个人不同。  
日向按着校卡输入学号，密码先试123456——【密码错误】  
学号——【密码错误】  
生日——【密码错误】  
名字罗马音——【密码错误】  
【密码多次错误，累积五次将锁定账号】  
日向咬着牙，敲打的手指打抖，好几次都不得不重新输入。  
他能抓住的、仅有的和过去相关的东西……日向不相信狛枝说的，却也没办法反抗现状。他一方面恨狛枝，另一方面他又不得不依赖这个人。  
日向甚至没有胆子从这个虚掩的笼子逃跑。  
他怕死了狛枝口中的真相。  
所以他抖个不停，既想要找回记忆，拥有作为日向创活着的真实感，又恐惧着不被人所爱、不被人期待的未来。  
【不是这样的，日向君。】  
隐约有个细弱的声音在心底反驳，不属于日向自己，是一个非常非常重要的人告诉他的，但他现在听不见。

“有人在登录日向创的校内邮箱，上报吗？”  
“IP哪的？”  
键盘敲击声不断。  
“系校内学生，第77期超高校级的幸运。”  
“又是本科生……确定那个计划的资料删干净了？”  
“立时销毁。”  
“不关我们的事就好，剩下给校董会头疼去。”  
又一声轻笑：“真是……现在的小孩好奇心忒重。”

网页跳转到一个异常简洁的界面，只有两栏：未读信件、已读信件，目前这两栏都是空的。  
鬼使神差输了【才能】，日向自己都不知道怎么回事，就进了这个界面。看来最后一把蒙对了，可结果也不尽如人意。  
还是攒钱请侦探更靠谱吧。日向想，心里失落夹杂庆幸，又有一点空虚。  
来不及收拾乱七八糟的心绪，未读信件猛地跳出个红色的+1，日向眼皮一跳。  
没等日向去点，下一刻那封信就自己弹开来。

【《神座出流计划》参与者需知】

日向：“什么鬼？”

下午六点狛枝才到家。  
拎着绕远路买的草莓大福和羊羹，狛枝进门说句我回来了，当然预料之中的没人回答。  
他也不介意，那小碟装了点心去敲日向房门。  
“日向君，要吃新买的大福和羊羹吗？”“在吗，日向君？”“日向君？”  
这已经是明晃晃的低头示好了，想想也确实是狛枝做得出的事，伤害他人后又毫无芥蒂地表达亲密。  
踟蹰半晌，日向还是开了门。  
“哟，好久不见，日向君。”  
狛枝举着碟子，弯眸笑得干净。  
盘亘心底的毒蛇嘶嘶吐信，日向压下念头，让开身：“进来说吧。”  
房里窗帘拉的死紧，只开着壁灯，朦胧灯光照得锁链好像活过来，在地上窸窣爬行。客房没有椅子，狛枝没想好自己坐哪，日向已经在床沿坐下，他便也席地坐下。  
日向一张口，狛枝就把碟子放在他膝上。  
“尝尝吧，西园寺同学推荐的店不会差。”  
……没下毒吧？  
狐疑地看向狛枝，日向真心觉得对方是能干出这类事的。  
在日向拒绝前，狛枝已经转开话题。  
“我是来道歉的。”狛枝开门见山。  
日向坐直了。  
狛枝：“我对我先前的行为报以歉意，因为给日向君带来了困扰，也为我之后可能的举动先向你谢罪。”  
日向脸色铁青。  
“作为歉意，我愿意提供物质上的补偿，先前的两万円请作为……”狛枝话没说完就被打断了。  
日向：“你在耍我吗？”  
少年额角的青筋暴起，弯腰拽住狛枝衣领。  
狛枝轻笑：“日向君想用暴力补偿也可以。不如说我很期待之后的幸运。”他张开手，面上满是兴味。  
妈的忘了这是个神经病。  
把狛枝丢开，日向又坐回床沿。郁结的怒火让他重新变得像日向创，但他不得不冷静。  
“我不要你补偿，”日向耐着性子，手指向脖子。“把链子解开。”  
狛枝摇头。  
狛枝：“我正是不希望日向君出去。”  
日向脸黑如锅底。  
狛枝：“日向君想用刀刺我都可以，请不要解开链子，也不要出门。”  
他想了想又补充：“我无意限制你的交际，但这段时间还请忍耐。”  
这话说的和没说一样。  
日向越发烦躁，他只知道狛枝的态度让他不舒服，原因却不明了。他揉捏碟子里的大福，深吸口气。  
他不想示弱，但形势比人强。  
日向：“狛枝，我在你心里算什么？”  
他曾一厢情愿把狛枝当做友人，愿意原谅那些欺瞒和伤害，那狛枝又把他看做什么？  
预备学科？随手捡的猫狗？婊子？  
总归是要一个答案让他死心。

“我喜欢日向君。”

毫不意外日向脸上的震惊，狛枝对日向笑笑。  
狛枝：“可能日向君不能理解，但当我确定日向君有我希冀的品质时，我就对你怀有好感。”  
他这么说着，脸上还有不自然的红晕。  
日向满脑子都是“这人有病”。  
而狛枝就算是疯子也是个实干派疯子，他膝行到日向脚边，把头靠在日向膝头，表现出一种近乎少女的柔软。  
“我喜欢你啊，日向君。”  
他又重复了一遍。


	10. Chapter 10

狛枝凪斗是个毫无疑问的实干家。  
他把自己包装得柔软无害、谦逊守礼，骨子里仍然是疯子，为了目的不择手段，却不懂爱人的方法。  
这几天狛枝一直在努力和日向搭话，被无视也若无其事，带回的花束和点心填满了冰箱花瓶。他笑眯眯地吃下加料的食物，收捡日向丢了一地的书，日向没做饭就用速食便当充数，像个任由妻子使性子的好男人。  
日向被搞得烦躁不已，却没有办法，寄人篱下总得低头，拒绝和回避就是他能做到的极限。  
说来可笑，就连拒绝的权利都是狛枝给予的。  
就好像对待宠物一样，允许不痛不痒的玩闹，宠溺它，却紧捏着生杀大权。  
日向越发恶心狛枝。  
假如狛枝一开始表明立场，提出身体换取庇护的交易，哪怕有趁人之危的嫌疑，日向也不会这样恶心他。以温和的面孔接近，骗取信任后毫不留情地折辱他人，将珍视的事物摔在地上践踏，直到再次一无所有。  
盘子里无人问津的草莓大福隐隐散出酸味，飞虫在附近盘旋，等待一场腐烂的大餐。  
日向盯着那东西数秒，嫌恶地将它和盘子一起丢进垃圾桶。  
不规律的饮食还是留下了后遗症，不过起身走几步，大脑就感到阵阵眩晕，甚至丢脸地出现了幻视，透过手臂看见了窗帘的花纹。  
他不应该为怄气苛责自己的身体，可是他想吐。  
我也曾被人期待着，被人所爱吗？日向倒进床褥，压下反胃感，他已经一天没吃过东西，吐出来也只是消化液。  
壁灯的昏黄光晕是室内唯一的光源，他再次茫然地问自己，会有人等着我，为我的消失坐立难安吗？  
室内沉寂得如同死去，日向觉得自己也仿佛死去了，他想要闭上眼沉沉睡去，泪水却不断溢出，淌下面颊被织物吸收。  
狛枝推门就看到这情景。  
他拿了房门的备用钥匙，托盘上是鸡蛋火腿三明治和石榴汁，自然而然地走到床头，用手背贴对方额头。  
“没发烧……嗯，有哪里不舒服吗？”  
日向拍开狛枝的手，白发少年也不生气，好声好气地劝道。  
“吃一点东西吧，日向君。”  
白发少年语气轻柔，满是真切的担忧。  
他可真会骗人。日向想。他粗暴地擦去眼泪，在对方关切的视线里，把呜咽尽数吞下。  
“不牢你费心。”  
他瞪着狛枝，希望对方能识趣点。然后狛枝少见的红了脸，挠着下巴。  
狛枝：“是、是要喂吗？”  
日向：“不需要！”  
抢过盘里的三明治，三两口折叠后塞进胃里，强烈的腥臭席卷了味蕾，日向铁青着脸，抓过石榴汁灌进食道。酸甜的果汁缓解了这种折磨，包裹着食物冲入胃袋。  
日向长舒一口气。  
一旁的狛枝忍不住笑出声，这样的日向君真像害怕吃蔬菜的小孩子，皱着眉，吃完讨厌的食物后急吼吼灌下糖水。这当然招来了日向的瞪视，然而狛枝走到一边拉开窗帘，月光突兀地闯入室内，湿冷的空气肆无忌惮的涌入房间，惹得日向打了个哆嗦。  
狛枝靠在窗台向外张望，房屋和树木在夜晚模糊了界限，只留路灯把世界割成网格状的孤岛。他把鬓发往耳后别了别，月光模糊了那张色素浅薄的脸，嘴唇淡薄得几乎和过度的皮肤融在一起，只有唇珠留着一点粉。  
像是小时候故事里的樱花妖精。  
意识到自己在想什么，日向皱眉，试图别过头。  
“日向君，有个日本文学家说，日本是个含蓄的民族，不会轻易说‘我爱你’，所以翻译外文的时候，I love you应该译为‘今夜月色真好’。”  
“那今晚月色应该是很差了。”  
日向打断道，他自己都觉得干巴巴的。难得的满月，月亮大而明亮，干净得毫无阴霾，就连月光都是霜一样的洁白，怎么会不漂亮呢？他起身要去关窗，赤脚踩在地上，狛枝却转身在日向面前跪下。  
日向僵住了，他往后退一步，狛枝就膝行着靠近，直到他退无可退，跌坐在床边。  
“日向君，我喜欢你。”  
月光落在少年身上，泛着一层浅色光晕，他看起来快消失了，可眼睛却闪烁着星辰，他一手撑着日向膝头，轻巧地仰着头亲吻了日向。  
那个吻一触即离，日向活像被蛇咬了一口。  
这场景似曾相识，几天前狛枝也是这样柔软的靠在日向膝头，卑微柔顺地说着喜欢。日向知道这是狛枝的骗局，他故意示弱，可他掐中了日向的软肋。这个狡猾的骗子。  
攥紧的拳头又松开，无非再被狗咬一口，日向想，忍不住把床单拧在手心。  
可是一个吻后狛枝就没了动作，他分开腿跪坐，头趴在日向膝头，胸膛到小腹紧贴着日向小腿，好像一只依恋主人的小狗。  
真是可恶。这个人为什么伤害了他人后，还有脸摆着一副弱者的模样来讨好呢？  
川流不息的人流又从日向身边经过，他们穿着肃穆的正装，还是少年，表情却麻木得和成年人无甚差别，每个人都疲惫而绝望。日向低头看自己身上的正装，和黑压压人群里的任何一个人一模一样，向往着璀璨的希望峰学园，又自甘情愿被踩在脚下。  
我们是世上的大多数，我们缺乏才能，我们碌碌无为。

“我喜欢你，日向君。”

我们想要被人注视，我们想要被人期待，我们想要被人所爱。  
日向呆呆地和狛枝对视，这取悦了白发少年，他又索要了一个吻，唇珠蹭了蹭日向的下唇，然后他附在日向耳边。少年的声音黏糊糊的，裹挟了过量的蜜糖，轻易能黏住昆虫的翅膀。  
他说：“日向君，我喜欢你。”  
日向颓然地松手。  
“日向君你在发抖，是害怕吗？我不会做什么的。真的。”  
“……闭嘴。”  
“是真的呀。我喜欢你。”  
“要做快点。”  
反而是狛枝楞了一下，然后他轻笑，笑声钻进日向耳道，整个后脑炸开一样酥麻。  
“日向君误会了，我不打算做那种恶劣的事哦。”  
他又趴回日向膝头，双腿分开夹住日向左腿，衣物鼓起的一片紧贴着脚背。日向僵着身体，他又想起那晚，窒息感和疼痛从噩梦深处爬出来，攀上他的脊背。  
可是梦魇眨了眨眼，在日向低头和他对视的时候微笑：  
“讨厌的话可以踢开我。”  
衣料和小腿小幅度磨蹭，暖热的人体隔着一层布料，体温却通行无阻。日向一身的鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，他僵着身体，裤链拉开的声音像是什么东西碎了。可能是一块玻璃，也可能是一只成熟的苹果。  
他的性器被掏出来，因为恐惧并没有充血，狛枝猛地吞进去，犬齿擦挂表皮让日向倒吸一口凉气。  
白发少年顿了顿，他吐出性器，试探地舔了一下，看日向并无痛苦之色后，又低下头继续。唾液被舌尖均匀的涂抹性器表面，日向转过头，粗重的呼吸暴露了他并不平静的内里，海绵体自然而然的充血，这次狛枝的含入再没有一点阻碍。  
其实自己是想要和他成为朋友的，即使是自己单方面的印随行为，他也曾发自内心想和狛枝成为朋友。Line上分享彼此的日常，周末相约去秋叶原或户外，大学后可能见得少了，工作后就连Line都很少交流，再见面就是对方的婚礼，生下小孩后忙得不可开交，偶尔家庭旅行去对方的城市，老头子的时候串门会久一点，两个人相约去钓鱼，想着明年会不会参加对方的葬礼——想要和这个人分享自己接下来的人生。  
事已至此，日向干脆闭眼，后仰着撑住自己。  
狛枝咕咕哝哝，音节听不清楚却像化了的糖，黏在耳膜上一点点往脑子里湿漉漉的爬。日向一个激灵，喊着说话唇齿难免碰到茎身，耳朵边又是酥酥麻麻地声音。就算看不到狛枝也有办法折腾他。  
日向努力克制自己射精的欲望，生理性泪水却抑制不住模糊了视线。生殖器包裹在湿热口腔中擦过舌苔，生涩技术下犬齿不时磕到茎身带来更多刺激，快感一路从鼠蹊窜上大脑又导向四肢末梢。日向只觉得手脚发麻，尾椎说不清道不明的酥麻一点点堆积。  
透窗而过的月光仿佛有了实体，淌过木地板流泻到两人身上，那温度沁凉如水，日向却猛地哆嗦后仰，生怕晚一步要被烫伤。狛枝毫无所觉，自顾自低头做着，本就白净的人被月光映得失了血色，趴在日向膝头，模糊了看就变成夹杂樱色的白，柔和又足够吸引人。那白色又迅速扩大，快速铺满整个视野。  
直到狛枝做出吞咽的动作日向才反应过来。  
他下意识伸手去摸狛枝发顶，却被对方避开来，狛枝直起身，扯了纸巾擦拭嘴角，接着一张福泽谕吉压在纸巾盒下。  
“谢谢款待。”  
日向浑身僵硬，像一个耳光扇在他脸上。他张开口，但最终一个字都没说，攥紧床单的手松开拿起那一万日元。

柏木玲子并不想回学院，但是她不愿意去家里的灵堂，也不愿面对父母哭泣的脸。即使她在这里死去，身体被利刃贯穿，朋友们怒吼着扑向彼此。  
至今那些事都模糊得像是梦境，柏木玲子就走在梦境和现实的交界，她似乎是死了，可她还在思考，还在痛苦。  
熟悉的教室里少年少女们面色凝重，巨大的阴云笼罩在他们头顶，所有人窃窃私语。柏木玲子猜他们一定在说学生会的消息，他们在讨论她们的死亡，惋惜天才的逝去。  
但她没有驻足聆听的兴趣，少女幽灵持续地、机械地向着学院的最深处走去，直到进入一间纺织专用的实验室。金色和殷红的毛线铺满了整个房间，它们从房间深处被制造出来，缠绕着房梁的梭子和纺锤，将整个房间裹得像个蚕茧。  
“柏木玲子。”  
有人在……叫我？  
“你已经死了。”  
少女幽灵猛地回头，在交织的丝线间找到了人影，对方长及脚踝的头发裹住了他，使他看起来像个黑色的虫茧。  
“你是——！”剩下的话语淹没在喉间。  
不能忘记。无法原谅。罪魁祸首。  
但柏木玲子发不出声音，对生者的憎恨、对死亡的恐惧、对伙伴的哀悼，一切的一切交织在她娇小的身体里，几乎要撕裂她。  
“灵魂、不，更正，你是思念体。”  
少年下了定义，框死了少女并非幽灵，只是一抹思念。即使这思念跨越时间距离，流离人世，来到他面前为他所见。  
“你的缘系在我身上，所以只有我能看见你。”  
柏木玲子抖着嘴唇。少年冷淡的话像有魔力，轻易攻破心防，令人溃不成军。  
“你想要什么。”  
“我、我想问……”少女的思念身形溃散。  
“为什么…会是我们……”  
然而不等少年回答，那些细碎的光点就消耗殆尽，唯余金红丝线狰狞地铺满视野——好似命运。


	11. Chapter 11

那晚后狛枝越发肆无忌惮，他索要拥抱和晚安吻，最后干脆搬进日向房间，要不是每天放在床头的过夜费，日向都会错觉之前狛枝的强奸是否是幻觉。而最坏的是，在几天的失眠后，他的身体已经适应了这个临时床伴。  
“日向君，不给我准备明天中午的便当吗？”  
被从身后抱住，柔软的人体贴合脊背，过于甜腻的声音几乎黏住耳道。  
日向干巴巴呵斥：“放手。”  
换来的却是一连串可怜又讨好的“日向君”，狛枝头埋在他脖颈动脉旁，发丝蹭得痒痒的，而日向不得不承认，比起嘲讽和威胁，撒娇更让他棘手。  
他不得不做一份狛枝的便当。  
大获全胜。  
狛枝终于松手，他被指示着洗菜切菜，但看得出心甘情愿。  
接过切好的西蓝花，焯熟后迅速捞起，盘子已经递到手边，日向下意识道谢，然后意识到一边是笑吟吟的狛枝。  
板着脸已经来不及了，日向咽下心里那点疙瘩，指示狛枝搅拌蛋液。  
不得不承认，狛枝真心要讨好那没有谁能挡得住，哪怕曾被那样践踏过，日向也很难对笑脸相迎的狛枝说什么，最多是无视。可马上狛枝又牛皮糖一样黏上来，腻乎乎地喊他的名字，表露亲昵和爱意。  
明明是那么讨厌，轻蔑地看着我，把我的自尊摔在地上，不断地羞辱我，为什么——  
“为什么会想要讨好我呢？”  
“因为我和日向君是同类哦。”  
日向顿了一下，撒在白饭上的海苔一下多了一把。  
然而狛枝已经黏糊地贴上来，在抱住日向后发出舒服地喟叹，仅仅是拥抱就让他幸福得像被撸了肚皮的猫咪一样。  
“日向君啊，是和我一样的、为了希望献身的渣滓。”  
白毛猫咪眯着眼，喉咙里溢出轻笑，他吻了一下日向耳后，立马被惊惧的少年推开了。日向试图推开他，却被捧起左手，白发少年对着红肿处不断吹气。  
“小心些啊，日向君。”  
日向心底莫名空了一块。  
狛枝凪斗一定发现了什么，所以他认定自己为同伴，抛下自矜来摇尾乞怜。也许没失忆的日向创会欣然接受这份好意，觉得对方志同道合，可是现在的日向创只觉得茫然。  
他被狛枝捡回家，被善意的对待，也被粗暴的践踏，现在又被口口声声说爱。可从头到尾他什么都不知道、什么都没拥有，友情化作泡影，未来遥遥无期，只是带着锁链在屋子里苟延残喘，连自己为何而活也茫然起来。  
温顺地被狛枝带走抹药，理所当然地亲吻，察觉到日向不再抗拒后，狛枝问可以继续吗。  
日向点点头。  
他盯着天花板，在晃动的床褥间只觉得冷，亲吻和拥抱不能让他暖和半分。黏腻的手心被撑开，狛枝得意洋洋地展示他们交握的十指，又虔诚地低头吻他的无名指。  
好冷。  
可是出口的是呻吟，撑开身体的胀痛，冷到麻木的刺痛，皮肤接触烫伤般的痛混合在一起，日向只觉得呼吸都在灼伤气管，可是说不出口，没有办法求助，被逼着搅进名为狛枝的泥沼，讨厌的樱粉色蚕食他的身体。  
狛枝这次远比之前细致，他摸索着打开闭合的肠道，并不急着扩张，观察着日向的表情一点点推进手指，停顿的间隙用吻和抚摸填满。他是如此热切地讨好一个人，想要他全然的快乐，沉溺在情欲里不可自拔。  
最好能变成我一个人的东西。  
他想着，试探性去摁前列腺，在听到对方呻吟后不加掩饰地猛攻。  
捂着脸的样子好可爱，冷淡地推开我的时候也好可爱，看出我的撒娇还是拿我没办法的样子、哭泣的样子、唾液和泪水打湿脸的样子——  
“日向君一定有什么魔力吧。”他发自内心地感叹着。  
然而对方湿润了眼睛看他，瞳孔失焦，在射精的余韵里无法回神。  
虽然拒绝得厉害，但放开后却是容易获得快感的类型，日向君的坦诚也让人喜欢啊。  
狛枝低下头亲吻日向眼睫，同时将自己的性器缓慢推进。

我们的相遇是被命运安排好了的。

日向冷不丁问道：“神座出流计划是什么？”  
这话惊到狛枝，他猛地抱住日向，顾不上自己进到一半的性器。  
狛枝：“日向君想起来了吗？！”  
然而剧烈的动作让性器猛地进去一大截，日向忍不住拱起腰，发出不知是呻吟还是悲鸣的抽气声。  
狛枝僵着身体不敢再动，眼神却热切极了。  
日向君想起来当然是好事，可是想起来后他会觉得自己恶心吗？自己这样要挟他人、妄想剪断青鸟飞羽的小人，只有不想起来，才会愿意留在他身边吧。  
日向摇头。狛枝反倒松了口气。  
他将自己埋进日向颈窝，用着自己都不知道的表情说：“神座出流计划是个伟大的实验，日向君是参与者之一。”  
多的他不再说，只是埋头律动，将自己的喜爱和情绪都揉进自己进入的身体里。幸而日向没有追问。  
狛枝松口气，将人抱在怀里，不断将爱语灌入对方耳道。  
他承认自己有私心，最初他只是希望有人陪伴，预备学科也无所谓，但是人这种动物，一旦体会过温暖就会上瘾。狛枝想，为希望献身的同伴只是个借口，他想要亲近日向君，想要讨好他、和他一起生活，期待明天和未来。  
内心最深处他甚至庆幸过试验没有成功，日向君被抛弃了，才能被渣滓一样的自己捡到。即使之后自责和懊恼汹涌而上，他自己也愧疚不已。  
初尝情事的少年总是莽撞而贪婪，狛枝几乎是脱力地蜷缩在日向怀里，两双腿交缠，一只手仍要握住日向的手才肯安分。  
白发少年哼哼唧唧的，在日向怀里窝了个好位置终于睡去。  
日向睁着眼，窗帘紧拉的室内，他却清晰地看到房内的一切陈设，他想要送给狛枝却没送出去的礼物、壁灯、铁链和书柜。说实话他困极了，但他依然无法入睡。  
自己绝非狛枝口中的同伴，他不断对自己说。心脏的破口越来越大，冷风呼啸而过，日向忍不住抱紧怀里的少年，却不感到半点温暖。  
日向有种预感，这样的日子不会长久了。

然而第二天日向就被疾病击倒了，准确来说是由疲劳、压力和纵欲过度，加上事后没有好好清理造成的发热。  
狛枝吓了一跳，赶忙从药箱翻出退烧药和酒精，致电询问自己班级的保健委员如何照顾病人，要不是条件受限他真能把人请过来。  
日向烧得昏沉，刚才狛枝灌的药全吐了，胃里一阵搅紧。他眯着眼，发烧却奇异地没有身体发沉，相反轻盈得没有重量，似乎随时都能融化在空气里。  
狛枝在床前来来回回踱步，最后还是出了门。  
外套摩擦针织衫的声音，然后是蹑手蹑脚的关门声，走下楼梯后就听得没那么清楚，日向躺在柔软的枕头被褥间，难得地感到放松。他不愿意面对狛枝，而且他有种错觉，就连这样提心吊胆的日子都是偷来的，他本不该存在于此。  
但一无所有的日向创又能存在于哪里？  
他开始头疼，可能是发烧引起的，所以窗户外的冷风灌进来后，他第一时间想到狛枝什么时候开的窗。风里有股刺鼻的消毒水味，日向皱着眉，忍不下去还得自己撑起身体关窗。  
“这什么？”  
窗沿规规整整摆着一个白纸信封，日向眉头一跳，看到上面【日向创亲启】几个字表情一片空白。  
打开电子邮箱的手抖又来了，有人用【过去】作为诱饵，引导日向创沿着预定的路线走下去。目的明确，却无法辨明善恶。  
日向撕开封口，他不觉得现状会更糟糕，什么还能比一无所有更折磨人？  
信封很薄，扩开往下倒出一张照片，是一张抓拍，难得的没有模糊反而透着灵气，照片里的粉发少女捧着游戏机，对着镜头微笑。  
甜蜜的笑容扎在日向心头，他犹如从浑浑噩噩中醒来，身边的一切都融化了剥落了，黏糊糊地裹住他。他嘴唇嗫嚅几次，泪水抑制不住地流淌，内心却无比平静。  
狛枝进门就看到日向这个样子，他又惊又怒地抱住日向，连自己沾雨的外套都来不及脱。  
“日向君！上床去会着凉的！”  
“狛枝。”  
日向打断他说话，面容是解脱般的平静。  
“我想起来了。”  
狛枝一时瞠目结舌，但他立马反应过来，强硬地要求日向上床躺好。日向拒绝了，他就这么看着狛枝，泪水在那张平凡的脸上流淌。草绿色的眼睛仿佛枯死了，但是又很温柔，深处藏着让狛枝害怕的情感。  
“让我离开。”日向说。  
狛枝压下火气，他先是恳求，接着撒娇，最后是分析情况晓之以理动之以情。  
但日向只是看着他，对他说：“让我离开。”  
“起码养好身体好吗？就这两天日向君……锁链我会解开的，不要任性，生气的话打我刺我都可以，请你——”  
“让我离开。”  
看吧，只要恢复记忆，他一定会远远地避开你。狛枝想，自己一直是这样不堪，想要的东西拼尽全力也无法得到，彻头彻尾地对着命运乞求的可怜虫，就算这样还要夺走——还给我！  
什么都可以拿走，唯独日向君……！  
“【我不允许】。”  
狛枝抬起头，瞳孔浑浊放大，嘴角上扬，狂气从少年的身体满溢而出。他拽住锁链，粗暴地将日向拖到地上，一路拖向二楼最深处的房间。


End file.
